


On Online and Offline Love

by AlexWSpark



Series: The Katsuki/Nikiforov Collector's Edition [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Video Games, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video & Computer Games, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark/pseuds/AlexWSpark
Summary: Gaming/Streaming AU: In which Yuuri and Victor are gamers, head over heels for each other, and hoping to one day come face-to-face. Of course, when two whipped, adorable fluff-balls are involved, shenanigans ensue...(Mature rating only applies to Chapter 5. Chapter titles are taken from the Final Fantasy 9 soundtrack).





	1. Inseparable Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [On Online and Offline Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756552) by [Yuusana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a Phichit and Victor in their lives <3

As he waits in suspense for his interview call, Yuuri remembers the night a month ago that saw him slumped over the coffee table, head split open by the sheer audacity of his best friend. In retrospect, it was to be expected. Phichit's ratio for erasing versus allowing Yuuri's bullshit was as vast as the crater occupying the north end of the fantasy map hanging in their living room.

_Yuuri was binge eating his fourth bowl of katsudon in a forty-five minute time span as Phichit, looking a lot more smug than he should, walked him through the explanation of how Yuuri's name was now in the pool of contenders for a job at one of the most recognized and beloved companies in video game history._

_The katsudon was severely unsatisfying, much like Phichit's attempt at subtlety._

_"Tell me again," Yuuri muttered, chewing with an absolute lack of table manners, "why you did this to me." He made stabbing motions towards himself with the teeth-worn chopsticks at the word 'me'. They were more splinters than an eating utensil at this point._

_Phichit tapped his foot impatiently, sucking air through his teeth, the sound drawn and exasperated, "I had to do something! Yesterday was the deadline Yuuri. And you left your laptop unlocked, so..."_

_"That is not a justification you traitor!"_

_He heard Phichit mutter obscenities; his friend had had it. This was their fifth soiree with this topic and frankly, Yuuri knew he was bordering on disgusting with the amount of pork cutlet bowls in his system._

_"You've been staring at the posting for weeks! Years, if you really want to go down this road with me. You're welcome, by the way."_

_Yuuri continued to shovel food into his mouth at the rate of someone who actively wanted to eject their insides onto the wood flooring, "I am_ not  _welcome and I can't accept this interview. I don't care if it's a part-time position, they'll never hire someone like me."_

_Phichit was blatantly indignant as he motioned to their living room, a shrine of video game paraphernalia, most notably an unopened vanilla collector's edition of the MMORPG Yuuri had dedicated the last ten years of his life too. Seven of those years went into building the go-to fan portal for that game and three and a half went into developing one of the most highly respected streams on Twitch. At the corner of their living room sat Yuuri's personal computer setup, several monstrosities of the highest industry calibre. He was well sponsored and it showed in his combination gaming and streaming PCs, and a flood of peripherals down to the latest consoles. His back-lit keyboard was phasing in and out of a variation of colors and Yuuri felt the hues taunting him on behalf of his setup for being this much of an idiot._

_But Yuuri was allowed, dammit! Phichit was an impetuous little shit. A caring little shit. But a little shit nonetheless._

_"Do I need to remind you that you're the one who said you wanted to keep your options open going forward?  Reply to them, get your feet wet. What do you have to lose?"_

_"My dignity."_

_"You lost that on your third straight bowl of katsudon."_

_Yuuri glared as best as he could because his eyes were watering and his face was testing a variety of alarming green tints, "My streaming persona is different from my offline self Phichit."_

_"Yuuri, c'mon-"_

_"What if I fuck up the interview? I will die, honestly."_

_He was being dramatic now, and Phichit knew it. His friend extricated the half eaten katsudon from his hands (the smell of which would haunt the apartment forever), and sat on the ground with him._

_"You'll never know if you don't give it a shot. Say you turned down the interview. Wouldn't the 'what if' follow you? A year from now, five years, ten, you'll bring it up and I will be forced to slap you."_

_Yuuri stared at the email on his phone, "This is so far outside my comfort zone."_

_"I know," Phichit said for the sake of the conversation's checklist, "But is it really?"_

_"Well, no," Yuuri grumbled, "I've always loved helping my viewers and fans. But this is different. You really think-"_

_"Yes," Phichit was gentle; Yuuri's stubbornness was akin to trudging through a game on a thousand ping._

_Yuuri sighed, and typed a short, positive reply to the email. He pressed send like it was a detonator._

_"_ If _this goes well, I'll lay off the katsudon."_

 _"Good. And that should be_ when _."_

_Yuuri groaned._

 

* * *

Phichit's a little shit. But he's a little shit that's  _always_  right.

His to-be manager does not mince words. Within the first minute of their phone call, he's offering Yuuri another, more stable position with the company. Yuuri is flustered, flattered, but ultimately bound by his current circumstances. He lays out the reasons for wanting to start small.

"I'm still in university and part-time is all I can commit. I'll be happy to look into another position when I'm finished, if the offer stands. With my course load, streaming, and possible sponsor obligations, twenty-four hours is going to be tight as is."

"I appreciate the thought you've given this and yes, that offer stands. Don't worry, we'll work the particulars of your streaming and current sponsorships into the contract. It shouldn't be a problem once you place the company disclaimer across your touch-points and go through the usual corporate training."

Yuuri fiddles with the track pad on his laptop, "And my anonymity?"

"I can guarantee your secret is safe with myself and HR Yuuri. No one wants to give our lawyers reason to make an appearance. It's up to you if you want to tell anyone in-house."

"That's good to hear," color returns to his face, "I'll look out for everything in writing."

"Give me until the end of the week. All things held constant, you can start on the first."

"Sounds good to me."

"Off the record Yuuri, my team and I are huge fans! If you hadn't reached out to us, the company would've definitely done it after you graduated. Some of us have been following your stream and website for years. Your raid tracking across server and region, and relationship with the guilds is legendary. Amazing work, especially from your business partner Phichit. Any chance we can get him in a room with our Art or Marketing Director?"

Yuuri smiles; it's not the first time a company broaches the subject with him, "I'll pass on the message but I'm sure you're aware of Phichit's stance on being tied down to a specific company."

"It's a running pool across several studios. Up a few grand now," the man chuckles, "We'll talk soon Yuuri. Welcome to the team."

 

* * *

**GamerLevelEros**  @gamer_eros - 21 Nov 2016 

It's official! Details on stream tomorrow...! 

_GIF - High Five_

**GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov - 21 Nov 2016

@gamer_eros CONGRATS! Well deserved! I'll definitely be in your stream

_GIF - Hug_

**GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - 21 Nov 2016

@gavnikiforov You spoil me :)

 

**GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov - 21 Nov 2016

@gamer_eros Check DM for @gayplisetsky

 

**GamerLevelEros**  @gamer_eros - 21 Nov 2016

@gavnikiforov @gayplisetsky Nice work. Skype me later Yuri :)

 

**GAria_YPlisetsky**  @gayplisetsky - 21 Nov 2016

@gamer_eros  @gavnikiforov  You're awesome! Bonus: I'll tell you about Victor's drunk speech last week 

 

**GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov - 21 Nov 2016

@gamer_eros @gayplisetsky Oh god...

 

**GamerLevelEros**  @gamer_eros - 21 Nov 2016

@gavnikiforov @gayplisetsky !!!

_GIF - Yes_

 

* * *

California packs a sweltering heat that demands stylish shades and breathable clothing, except at dawn when a pleasant chill fills Yuuri and Phichit's apartment. Yuuri particularly loves the unhindered cover of blue on this stretch of the west coast and times his morning runs in the give or take minutes of dawn when the backdrop of colors blend, soothe, and inspire the course of his day. He is beyond grateful for all the opportunities afforded to him, keeping his dream alive and his back account stable. Not to mention Phichit, who has his life in impeccable order. Between both their expertise, they're able to live comfortably, supporting each other as vehemently as the day they became best friends.

As the month settles on a hectic new schedule, Yuuri surprises Phichit with a weekend trip to Disneyland, cheesy Mickey ears and all. It's the least he can do given how well his company probation period is going. They keep a generally low profile, traversing through the park with practiced stealth. Phichit, sporting a self-satisfied smirk that would rival any villain, recognizes the surprise for what it is, an apology for his hardheadedness, and squeezes it for all it's worth. 

"You're fully forgiven if I get to say it." Phichit grins and Yuuri rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"I told you so."

"Feeling good about yourself?"

" _Victor_  would agree with me," Phichit remarks and Yuuri immediately goes red, "You need to give yourself more credit."

"That's beside the point." Yuuri falters. God, it's heinous how his  _name_  strips Yuuri of his stats and catapults him back to level one.

Phichit pumps a fist into the air in triumph at Yuuri's aimless gestures, before he's dragged towards the rollercoaster. Yuuri feigns childish annoyance which quickly gives way to fits of laughter as they board the front row of the ride. The rest of the day follows in the same vein of lightheartedness that dissolves any residual stress of the last four weeks.

 

* * *

**gamerleveleros**

(Panoramic shot of Sleeping Beauty Castle)

**gavnikiforov, gambabicheva**  and  **1,020 others**

**gamerleveleros**  R&R #disneyland  See you later, usual time. Check Twitter for details on tonight's giveaways!

View 255 comments

2 HOURS AGO

 

Yuuri scrolls through his Instagram comments, smiling at the interactions between his fans and Victor Nikiforov. He sighs, elbow missing the edge of the table and flailing hand promptly knocking over his portable microphone which Phichit catches before hundreds of dollars go down in a whirl of Yuuri's obvious longing. 

"Fuck. Thanks Phichit." His friend doesn't say a word, simply shakes his head with a knowing smirk. Yuuri sets his phone aside, blush creeping up his neck, and brings his stream live. 

"Hello! Good morning, good evening, wherever you are in the world, thanks for tuning in. Always a pleasure having you all with me," Yuuri leans back, hands linked behind his head as he slips into his element, "Taking a breather in Anaheim, visiting a certain head office. It's been a hell of month as you all know. Laid-back stream today, giveaways in the next couple hours, I'll get to donations and subs in a bit..." he squints at his chat, the spiel gradually picking up speed and he props up a leg as he dives into the chaos.

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  TheKingandtheGamer: @suchnerdmuchgeek  _You have to be subbed for at least one month to be eligible for tonight's giveaways_

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  TheKingandtheGamer: @goldennugget  _I think GA are spending the next few days recruiting. Check Victor's Twitter to confirm_

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov: @goldennugget @theKingandtheGamer  _Confirmed! But I need a breather too_

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov: @GamerLevelEros  _Hello! :)_

Yuuri clears his throat, testing his voice to ensure the squeak is gone before addressing Victor, "Hey Victor. Early morning huh?"

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov: @GamerLevelEros  _The things I do to catch you online_

Yuuri hears Phichit chuckle from the couch, "Isn't he visiting his grandparents this week?"

"Yes."

"It's 3 a.m. in Russia."

"It is." Yuuri says lamely, ears burning.

"This tea tastes  _amazing_." Phichit muses. Yuuri watches his chat combust, as they always do when he and Victor banter. Yuuri's whimsical online persona guides the conversation seamlessly. Offline, he's vibrating against the chair with a wishful curve of his lips.

Victor Nikiforov, founder of Grand Aria, the top guild in the  _world_  for the MMORPG Yuuri's company makes; notorious foul-mouthed FPS extraordinaire on the days he and his counterparts need to let off steam; respected cosplayer next to his brother, Yuri, his fellow Russians, Mila and Georgi, and Victor's longtime Swiss friend, Chris; heartthrob, which is an understatement because the man is too fucking gorgeous for words, and Yuuri has no shame in admitting that fact (to himself, obviously, in the privacy of his mind and bedroom). Victor is all those things, and, above all, he's ridiculously  _nice_. Pleasant and outgoing, but having no room for nonsense, his fifty thousand strong viewer base is one of the least salty chats on Twitch, right up there with Yuuri's own. 

Basically, if your flip to the word 'extra' in the dictionary, Victor's picture is there as reference. He's all-around  _amazing_.

And, for reasons Yuuri cannot comprehend, Victor develops a legendary online relationship with him a.k.a GamerLevelEros over the course of three years. They frequently make long appearances in each other's Twitch chats and have an ongoing Twitter repartee that always goes from zero to flirting, until their viewers and followers are drowning in the hot, viscous lava of their PDA. Victor even owns some of Yuuri's streaming merchandise, a few t-shirts and mugs, which he proudly displays on his Instagram. Both their fans ( _and_  the main Grand Aria team  _and_  Phichit) scream  _#getaroom_  on a daily basis, sending Yuuri into fits of smiles and blushes, and Phichit into hysterical laughter and teasing winks.

There's just one minor problem: no one knows who Yuuri really is or what he looks like. His gaming alias covers the brunt of his online presence, and he streams without a camera. It's not for a lack of his viewers trying, he's simply politely refused each and every time. Phichit, who is the direct liaison between him and the world, is careful in his own postings, not wanting to implicate Yuuri in any way. The courage to stream and comfort with his GamerLevelEros persona did not come overnight, so his privacy is of utmost importance until he decides otherwise. 

Nothing and no one has ever brought him close to changing that mindset, except Victor fucking Nikiforov.

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov: @GamerLevelEros  _Well, no sense in going to sleep now. Want to queue?_

The message quickly disappears as a blur of 'YES' runs through his chat. Yuuri rests his forehead against his knee, "Can't disappoint my chat."

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov: @GamerLevelEros  _Just your chat?_

"Three wins in a row, and I'll answer that off stream." Phichit whistles from the couch and Yuuri waves a frantic hand in his direction; it's ridiculous how Victor makes it so easy for Yuuri to bat his virtual eyelashes.

Three wins later, Yuuri acknowledges his promise, and he and Victor take their conversation offline as his chat begs for details. 

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  TheKingandtheGamer: _Time to spam #getaroom chat!_

 

* * *

Victor's birthday is a stream of live tweets from the San Francisco coastline with his central GA team and an Instagram packed with updates. Yuuri does a short series of giveaways on stream for Christmas and promises a twenty-four hour stream the following day. He blames his compressed hours on his gluttonous relationship with the turkey and posts a follow-up photo of the feast he and Phichit whipped up earlier. Truthfully (and rather pathetically, if Yuuri cares to admit it) he can't concentrate as he looks through Victor's latest group photos. Is it healthy for his heart to squeeze and scrunch this way? Probably not but Jesus, he would pay the man to destroy his gaming rig if it meant being that close to him.

"I'll pay you to message that to him." Phichit dares.

Yuuri isn't that fearless, but he does drop well wishes in his DM which Victor immediately responds too.

 

**From: Victor**  Dec 25

Thanks for the all the Disney merch! Mila and Yuri are still fighting over it

 

**From: Victor**  Dec 25

And thank you again for my gift :)

 

**To: Victor**   Dec 25

I'm happy you like it :)

 

**From: Victor** Dec 25

You know me well :) I can't believe you remembered. We talked about that two years ago

 

**To: Victor**   Dec 25

Looks like I'm not the only one who remembers :)

 

**To: Victor**   Dec 25

Plus, I had to one up you for the birthday gift you sent me 

 

**From: Victor**  Dec 25

You win this year, I'm not even bothering to fight you this time. But I already have an idea for next year that you cannot win. That's a promise!

 

Yuuri smiles, partially despondent, wholly enamored. What are they really doing?  _Maybe Phichit's right. Maybe I should just say something. It would be an even better gift. I can just tell him I like him. That's not hard. I like you Victor._

He mentally repeats those last four words as his fingers hover over the keyboard and after a few minutes he lets out a shuttered breath. His hands are heavy as lead (probably offended that he's such a fucking coward) and instead he goes through Victor's tweets, typing responses to both him and some of his followers. 

Victor responds to every single one.

 

* * *

**GamerLevelEros**  @gamer_eros - Feb 20 

I'll be updating Twitter between exams, calm down (love you all tho!) 

 

**GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov - Feb 20

@gamer_eros #tfw your fav streamer is on hiatus :(

_GIF - Goodbye_

**GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - Feb 20

@gavnikiforov I'll DM you everyday. Promise <3

_GIF - Love_

**GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov - Feb 20

@gamer_eros #tfw your fav streamer is a GOD <3 (gd luck with your exams!)

_GIF - OMG_

**GAria_MBabicheva**  @gambabicheva - Feb 20  

@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov #getaroom

**GAria_CGiacometti**  @gacgiacometti - Feb 20  

@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov Getting a tooth ache, seriously you're gamers, you're lovers...whoops

_GIF - Deal with it_

**GAria_YPlisetsky**  @gayplisetsky -  Feb 20

@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov What @gambabicheva said

 

**valkyriaanubis**  @valkyriaAnubis -  Feb 20

@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov Y'all are too much jesus

 

**I need healing**  @cyndigmr - Feb 20  

@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov  Soooooo, in person meetup @ next convention or...?

_GIF - Please_

 

**Recon_isrusty**  @minamk - Feb 20  

@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov  In-person gaming session more like it! 

_GIF - Please_

 

* * *

Yuuri makes it through his exams relatively unscathed but the exhaustion is evident in his slumped shoulders and dark circles. He works from home for a couple of days, alternating between taking customer service calls, updating the upcoming global guild raid schedule, and going through planning for the rest of the quarter with Phichit. There's sleep somewhere between that - on the ground of their living room, head lulling next to his breakfast cereal, on stream that one time (the clip of him snoring is now a go-to meme) - but nothing that makes him feel truly rested.

It's an otherwise uneventful afternoon of intermittent yawns and stretches, compiling his monthly report and chugging on an energy drink, when a call is routed to him from his company system. He gives his head a vigorous wake-up shake, alt-tab-ing to the software and introducing himself by his company gamer tag. His throat closes when the voice of Victor Nikiforov fills his ear.

"Hey, this is Victor on behalf of Grand Aria. My gamer tag is gavnikiforov#1049. We've been having some issues with our guild bank..."

 

**To: Phichit** Mar 8

HOLY FUCKING SHIT I GOT ASSIGNED A SERVICE CALL FROM VICTOR HELP ME! 

 

Yuuri's alternating between professionalism and histrionics when Phichit bursts into his room, gesticulating as he mouths the same word over and over:  _Accent. Accent! ACCENT!_                                      

"Hello?"

"Sorry about that Victor!" and Yuuri prays his Japanese background coating his words is enough to mask his identity. It's the voice he usually uses for anything company related but all he can hear is Phichit repeating  _'Victor has a voice kink'_ and he begins to doubt himself, blood split between boiling his brain to mush and rushing south to permanently distract him, "There's a bit of static on the connection." He slaps his face, palm flat and center.  _Yeah, blame the customer, Yuuri! These calls are recorded you dumbass!_

"That's on my end." Victor laments, "I'm calling from the airport."

"It's a little better now, don't worry." Yuuri rubs below his breastbone because his heart is adamant on expelling itself from his body, "Run me through the exact issues and I'll get you sorted out before your flight." 

"Sure." Victor says and they go through a lengthy transaction. Phichit brings him another energy drink and water, and Yuuri downs both in ten seconds, face beet red.

"Is there anything else I can do for you today?" 

"Um. I don't want to trouble you, but I have a couple other things to double check for the guild. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Yuuri assures him. He's covered in a thin sheen of sweat because Victor's voice is thicker than honey and smoother than a perfect kill death ratio. He also sounds a bit fazed, and Yuuri hopes he's working fast enough to solve the man's problems; he would hate to be the reason Victor is kept back from his travel obligations. The thought of not meeting Victor's expectations sends claws down his spine, all burn, no balm.

"Mila and Georgi are hanging off me with some questions. I'm really sorry about this." Yuuri cannot believe the man is being this apologetic or sounding so flustered. After all, this is Yuuri's job. 

"I'm here to help as long as you need me."

Some forty minutes later Yuuri nears the end of the call. Victor is flipping through his mental list of guild related matters, and Yuuri details the log he's taken over the duration of their call (much of which carry no discernible issue, but guild leaders can be thorough that way). 

"You're amazing, thank you!" Victor praises, "You have more patience than most."

"I appreciate that. Hope you and the team have a safe flight!"

"Take care."

Yuuri listens to a spattering of low Russian in the background and Victor's snappy reply, before he ends the call and keels over across his bed, "Of all the fucking calls. Jesus."

Phichit, who morally supported Yuuri from the foot of his bed, breaks into scandalous laughter. He recovers amidst Yuuri's lethal scowl, "You act like you all haven't talked before."

"As GamerLevelEros not Yuuri Katsuki. That was too close."

"I hate to break it to you, but it's one and the same when it comes to Victor. Next to him, I'm the only person who knows more about you. I kind of wished he recognized your voice."

Yuuri picks at the non-existent fluff on his blanket, muttering low and unintelligible. 

"Isn't there a separate team for guild calls?"

"There is." Yuuri mumbles, covering his face with a pillow, "One or two leak through to the general team every so often."

"Well, isn't this your lucky day."

Yuuri flings the fluffed pillow soundly at his friend.

 

* * *

**gavnikiforov**

(A collage of Grand Aria members in full gaming regalia)

**gamerleveleros, thekingandthegamer**  and  **4,570 others**

**gavnkiforov**  Convention tickets on sale in five days! See you in November! 

View 840 comments

2 HOURS AGO

 

**gamerleveleros**

(Wearing jacket matching Victor's own, arm extended from his gaming chair with a peace sign)

**gavnikiforov, gacgiacometti**  and  **3,010 others**

**gamerleveleros**  Twinsies! @gavnikiforov 

View 748 comments

**gavnikiforov**  I'd sell my rig for that arm tbh

2 HOURS AGO

 

* * *

As Yuuri nears submission of one of his course projects, the pressure mounds on his schedule. He loves streaming, adores his viewers, but this week is undeniably difficult to deliver quality streams, especially with the onslaught of what he knows will be a nasty flu. One thing Yuuri is happy to note is that no matter how tough the days get, the gamer tag  _@GAria_VNikiforov_  lighting up in his chat brings the smile back to him every single time. 

Tonight is a case in point.

Yuuri is fairly monosyllabic as he settles into his cushioned chair. He's running off of five hours of sleep in two days, pushing hard to maintain some semblance of normalcy because he absolutely loathes taking time away from streaming. He'll cut tonight short if he needs too (which is half his decision, half Phichit giving him that vicious side-eye because he's lapsing on taking care of himself again). 

"Got a massive headache guys and gals." Yuuri says as he brings his stream live, "We'll see how things go at the two hour mark. Any subs up for queue?"

Yuuri is a Top 500 flagrant archer main and he is beyond godlike (as labeled by his viewers). He and three of his loyal viewers are up six wins when he finally feels the weight of the day lifting. Phichit plates them both some takeout, and Yuuri takes time between queues to sate his appetite.

"I love when you get angry and destroy people's dreams with your arrows."

Yuuri cracks his neck and flexes his fingers, "I swear, this is the only way I get over a long day. Head-shots, a happy chat, and an accommodating manager."

"Accommodating for another hour, maximum."

"I can work with that." Yuuri picks at his vegetables, "It's a quiet night anyway."

Phichit points at Yuuri's chat slyly, "Annnnd speak of the devil."

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov:  _Delayed flight. Spending the night in the fucking airport. So, how's my fav streamer and chat tonight?_

Yuuri's chat explodes in greeting and Phichit swears he hears the hallelujah chorus in the distance with the way Yuuri illuminates the dim room. 

"Sorry to hear about your flight Victor. Chat, send him and the GA team some love."

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov:  _Is it just me, or does Mr. Eros sound a bit flu-ish? Shouldn't he be resting chat?_

Yuuri chuckles, "No rest for the wicked Victor."

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov:  _Wicked? Well now_

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov:  _You heard it here chat. Mr. Eros has finally lived up to his name_

From the tips of his ears to his collarbone, Yuuri is painted crimson and Phichit is stifling guffaws from the couch as he sifts through the mess of Yuuri's chat, "I've said it before and I'll say it again, that man has to have a voice kink. He doesn't even hide how much he loves spending time in your stream. Not that I'm complaining. It gets chat riled up in a good way. I source some good material from these exchanges."

"Well, it's only fair I guess since I do the same to him." Yuuri bites his tongue as Phichit raises an eyebrow, "t-to his chat. I meant to say I do the same to his  _chat_."

Phichit's voice drips mischief, "Of course. His chat. You both spend time doing things to each other's  _chat_. Uh huh." His fingers are moving deftly on his laptop keyboard, and Yuuri can hear the storm howling to his side of the living room.

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  TheKingandtheGamer:  _Chat, what would you give for_ @GamerLevelEros _and_ @GAria_VNikiforov _to meet at the convention?_

Yuuri runs the risk of lagging out of existence, "PHICHIT,  _WHY?!_ "

Chat loses it and becomes a blur, but Yuuri's keen eyes catch Victor's responses in the chaos:

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov:  _JUST SO YOU KNOW, GA IS DROOLING OVER MY SHOULDER AT THE POSSIBILITY_ @GamerLevelEros 

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov:  _WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE THIS HAPPEN? I WILL DO ANYTHING!_ @GamerLevelEros

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov:  _HELP ME OUT CHAT!!!_

Yuuri is practically convulsing at this point. From excitement? From pining? From fear? Who knows. (Yuuri knows.  _It's all three_ ). He presses the push-to-talk button, gives a steady laugh and makes a clever quip, "What happens at the Anaheim Convention Center folks..."

The next hour progresses with a string of Victor's begging, a plethora of witty chat replies, a serious dive into operations and planning to  _#makethatshithappen,_  and Yuuri discovering shades of red he never knew his embarrassment could trigger. 

 

* * *

**GamerLevelEros**  @gamer_eros - Jun 10 

@thekingandthegamer Rankings are up. Congrats to #GrandAria, #NoLimit and #NovaPrime  bit.ly/GLEraidjune

**GamerLevelEros**  @gamer_eros - Jun 10 

Btw, taking predictions for #E3 on stream tonight! 

 

**GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov - Jun 10

@gamer_eros Say it with me...#KH3 #FFVIIremake

**GamerLevelEros**  @gamer_eros - Jun 10

@gavnikiforov IF THAT ISN'T ME 

**GAria_VNikiforov**  @gavnikiforov - Jun 10

@gamer_eros Joint #tbt speed-run stream? 

_GIF - Please_

**GamerLevelEros**  @gamer_eros - Jun 10

@gavnikiforov YES! DM me your schedule.

_GIF - Happy Dance_

 

* * *

"Do you guys really think that Nikiforov and GamerLevelEros will give their fans a break in November?" Yuuri overhears his co-worker, JJ, talking behind him in the company food court. He pauses his music but leaves his headphones on.

"At this point, I'm convinced they've met. Just look at Nikiforov's responses to Eros' new channel art. The  _art_ guys. It isn't even a reveal of Eros' identity. They're equal parts geeks and, well, something else."

The new artwork is some of Yuuri's favorite. Phichit outdid himself, adapting a simple photograph of Yuuri in his downtime, legs stretched over the edge of his sprawling desk, his chair angled to the camera but not enough to reveal his face. It's a candid shot, and Phichit works his artistic magic to create a drawing filled with life and color, surrounding Yuuri with easter eggs of all his most beloved gaming traits. There's an ongoing contest to find the twenty iconic representations of video games in the art, things that Yuuri has adored all his life.

Via DM, Victor highlighted all of them. Yuuri typed  _My name is Yuuri Katsuki_  under Victor's messages. He held the send button before sliding his thumb off of it and deleting the message.

"So perceptive," Sara rolls her eyes. Yuuri recalls she's a Software Engineer on the company's FPS, "'Something else'. They clearly have a great relationship, and frankly I don't think it's anyone's business what they get up to offline. As for their online shenanigans, it isn't more important than the incredible work they do together."

Otabek, a Level Designer for their MMORPG, chimes in, "True. They run frequent charity streams that's on par with the likes of Games Done Quick and they both have a soft spot for channeling resources to under-privileged kids who are interested in video games as a long term career. Their lack of filter online, especially Nikiforov, is ridiculous sometimes, but they use their power and influence for good. I think people need to lay off them both, more so Eros. The man likes his privacy. Some fans need to take a leaf from Nikiforov's book and learn to fucking respect that."

"Buuuut it's such a good mystery!" JJ whines and Yuuri covers his snort with a short cough, "His manager, Phichit, is no fucking help either. Last I heard he was in Europe on business yet several people claim he was in the Anaheim area not two days ago."

"A mystery Eros will reveal whenever he's ready," Sara sighs, "I'm a big fan of Eros. The man's voice is positively soothing, and he has a dry wit that leaves trolls in the dust. I'll admit, knowing that he's roaming around one of our offices is so fucking cool but I hope no one is stupid enough to dig into it. Phichit probably has lawyers on standby because I guarantee you that his streaming obligations are detailed in his contract. He wouldn't have accepted the job otherwise."

"Hey, everyone has a certain way they operate, and if suspense and mystery is Eros' order, fine," Otabek says, "I'm sure he has his reasons for withholding his identity for, you know, a fucking  _decade_."

JJ slumps into a chair, the creek of which echoes through Yuuri's headphones, "God, you are both joy-kills."

"You pronounced 'mature' incorrectly JJ," Sara laughs as he grumbles, "C'mon, tell us what's been going on the customer service side of things. Any good off-the-record client feedback?"

Yuuri's phone vibrates under his fingers. His eyes sparkle at the name on his screen.

 

**From: Victor**   Jul 17

Hey! I landed about an hour ago. I feel like I've spent the entire half year on a plane

 **To: Victor** Jul 17

I can't wait to hear more about the Esports team under the GA brand, it's exciting

**From: Victor**   Jul 17

It is, but right now sleep is much more exciting for me. I just want to crawl into bed for a day

**To: Victor** Jul 17

Sounds lazy. I forgot what that feels like

 

**From: Victor**   Jul 17

Still not sleeping well? :(

**From: Victor**   Jul 17

Is there anything I can do? 

Yuuri can think of a few things, all of which make his head spin with want. Actually, if he gets some time in the future, he can layout an entire tutorial on the matter:  _1,000 ways to Lose Your Fucking Mind by Yuuri Katsuki._

_Step 1: Lust after beautiful gaming legend._

_Step 2: Die._

_Step 3: Die horribly._

_Step 854: Words? Lost those at Step 1._

**From: Victor**   Jul 17

Hello?

**To: Victor** Jul 17

You can sleep with me tonight

And as the message goes out of reach of his defenses, Yuuri freezes at the realization of what he just sent. He sets down his fork, and tries not to let a string of self-deprecating obscenities furl off his tongue. He's forming an apology, fingers working over the letters like he's battling against some Victor-centric clock, when Victor's responses come through.

**From: Victor**   Jul 17

If you allowed it, I'd book you a flight now

**From: Victor**   Jul 17

Having you around always makes me happy

**From: Victor**   Jul 17

Are you streaming tonight? 

Yuuri stays calm. It's a miracle, honestly.

**To: Victor** Jul 17

Usual time, yup. Can I call you before I go live?

**From: Victor**   Jul 17

I'd like that :)

 

Yuuri stares at the messages. Disbelieves them. Savors them. Logs them away like an important in-game artifact. There's a distinct crinkle around his eyes for the remainder of the day.


	2. Unforgettable Silhouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally one question will save the both of you idiots but hey, pining is fun too.
> 
> In which Victor is a lovable klutz and Yuuri emerges ever so slowly from his shell (before scurrying back in again).

**From: GamerLevelEros** Jul 17

You can sleep with me tonight

 

"Oh my g- GAH _F-_!" 

Victor's focus is turned on its head and he completely misses the trunk of the cab, bag impacting painfully with his instep while his phone slips from his traitorous fingers and gets lost in the folds of his jacket. He attempts to grab at the device, reflexes aborting the mission halfway when his forehead collides with the edge of the car's rear and for several seconds it's as though he's been hit with consecutive stunning spells. Light streaks behind his eyelids, sharp enough that his spine whines against the awkward curve of his body, pulled bow-tight to accommodate the wave of agony over his right foot.

None of these things should make his heart flutter or effect a goofy smile, wide and shimmering. The brightness coupled with his awkward spectacle elicits some hearty chuckles from passersby, but Victor feels much too jittery to care that he's making an ass of himself in public.

GamerLevelEros really, _really_ was in need of a good night's rest. And Victor really should check that he isn't concussed. He's certain of one thing anyway - it won't be from hitting his head. 

He retrieves his phone (which thankfully didn't end up in pieces on the sidewalk) and bag, bypassing the trunk entirely to pile himself into the backseat of the taxi. Only then does he realize how heavy his chest feels, burdened by the sudden weight of his overly smitten heart. He can hear the thing practically purring down to his toes. He arranges himself into the seat with a bare-faced grin, clutching the phone dreamily. The driver turns to face him, raising a questioning eyebrow and Victor finally notices he's being spoken to.

"Oh, sorry! Marriott Marquis please."

He's fed a look of mild distaste but Victor barely catches it, happily strolling the corridors of his imagination. The endless possibilities flit across the expanse of his brain solely reserved for the enigma that is Eros. There are things they skimmed the edges of, private conversations that went ever so playfully beyond standard flirts. For someone with 'Eros' in his tag though, the man is torturously impersonal when he wants to be. He can go from established character to random NPC in the space of one sentence and it's all Victor can do to keep up with him. But keep up he does because nothing turns his spine to liquid faster than his interactions with Eros.

_Wait right there, lover boy. Stop making assumptions. You know he's been busy and barely sleeping. Get your mind out of your pants Nikiforov._

It's then what Victor refers to as the 'Yuri Plisetsky' portion of his brain jabs him in that unconcerned manner and reminds him of his atrociously forgetful ways: _By the way, idiot, you haven't replied to him._  

Victor lurches forward, startling the cab driver into stomping on the brakes. He flushes at the subsequent screech of tires behind them. He's fixed with an absolutely lethal glare this time and Victor knows he's one offense away from being chucked out of the cab.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" he chokes, fingers stumbling over his unlock code. _Relax. Keep it cool. You've probably already scared him by taking so long to reply._  He keeps his responses honest and reassuring, toned down from it's initial serving of naughty because if his mind drifts back there, he's going to get both him and his driver killed. The sweet, sweet reward for self-control and level-headedness? A private phone call with his favorite person in the world.

Legendary loot has nothing on the treasure just bestowed on him, and he floats on an Eros' constructed cloud of content for the rest of the journey.

 

* * *

"Can everyone shut up for two seconds and help me?!" Victor is muffled at best, flattened into the mattress by a freakishly nimble Yuri who managed to violently tackle him, snatch away his phone and read the messages to the audience gathered in his room. It's his own fault for looking so dazed in the middle of one of his brother's brainstorming sessions.

"Every time I think you both can't get more adorable." Mila's hands cradle her cheeks, her smile indulgent, "No wonder it took you seven tries to get your room open." 

"These access cards- unreliable- it wasn't _seven_ \- CHRIST YURI, GET OFF OF ME!" Victor splutters uselessly. His brother doesn't even acknowledge him, attention geared instead to a snickering Georgi and Christophe who are holding onto each other for support. 

"I know the perfect cure for Eros' insomnia." Christophe strokes his chin in mock thoughtfulness, "A bit of conversational gamification will surely do the trick Victor. A guided, not-safe-for-work tutorial perhaps?"

Victor raises his head in time to see Christophe's wink and he goes red with the implication. If his friends only knew...

"Oh for fuck's sake, Chris." Yuri shudders, "There are children in the room."

"Your browser history says otherwise, kitten." Yuri opens his mouth in clear preparation to shout mayhem but Georgi doubles over onto the chair, wheezing as stitches overtake him. Christophe slaps him on the back unhelpfully and it only makes his laughter more boisterous.

"No wonder we never started daily vlogs." Georgi wipes tears from his eyes.

"You're all ridiculous. Give Victor a break." Mila chastises fondly and Victor breathes a sigh of relief as she motions to Yuri. His brother relents, climbing off his back and dropping the phone next to Victor's scarlet cheeks. He groans, muscles protesting the recent assault. His ringtone blaring with maddening timing into his ear does nothing for his composure and it's suddenly 1v6 against severe butter fingers, a duvet that limpets as he scrambles into a less than pleasant sitting position, and the presence of four teasing friends who show no signs of leaving him be.

"Hey you," Victor intones, cool and sultry, a complete facade from his current disheveled state. He hurries to the only refuge he has, the bathroom, away from the obscenely raucous kissing sounds, cat-calls, his younger brother's exaggerated sighs at Christophe's shameless wolf-whistles, and Mila and Georgi's continuous giggles.

"Hey you. Am I interrupting a, uh, guild meeting?" GamerLevelEros asks and Victor is comforted that he sounds amused because there's no way he missed his friends' extravagant racket.

"I was ambushed," he explains jokingly, locking the door behind him, "and I didn't have my archer main to protect me." 

"You main _tank_." Eros' laugh weakens Victor and he climbs into the bathtub, the shower curtain a protective overlay between him and everything else, "I'm glad to hear everyone's as lively as ever." 

"I'm glad to hear _you_."

Victor can't see the man, but he can sense the blush that spreads over his skin. It's one of the many reactions that makes Victor giddy and just a little bashful himself. For someone he's never met, someone whose name he doesn't know, someone shrouded in so much mystery, Eros has a way of making Victor surprisingly pliant. He's sure there are a hundred more productive things he can be doing instead of entertaining Victor's besotted ass yet here Eros is, giving his time freely, unknowingly reducing Victor to a helpless puddle. It makes Victor warm and light as it always does when they talk, text or game together. Eros has no idea how disarming he is, how beautiful his voice sounds, how brilliance, hard-work and kindness are wrapped in everything he does, like right now, with him bursting into a full-fledged apology.

"Victor," _Holy shit, how can my name still sound that flawless when he says it?_ "I'm really sorry about earlier today. My filter is de-buffed. I really need to get some sleep soon. Phichit is threatening to cut my upcoming twenty-four hour streams if I don't."

"As much as I love listening to you, I have to side with your manager," Victor says gently, "and for the record, I don't mind. Really, you shouldn't apologize for wanting to practice healthy sleeping habits."

"You know exactly what I meant Vic- oh. _Oh._ " Victor hears what can only be a hand hitting some manner of flesh, "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"Well aren't you quick on the draw. No wonder you've climbed the rankings so quickly this season."

They dissolve into affectionate laughs and Victor's expression softens out as Eros puts up with his idiocy, "But seriously, you have nothing be sorry for. I don't want you to take back what you said." 

"I..." there's a long pause that makes Victor slightly nauseous, "Okay, I guess. Since you're so insistent." 

Victor ducks his head, temple finding the shower tiles, cooling relief climbing the walls of his stomach, "I don't think I've ever heard you sound this nervous."

"You haven't. I'm not usually so..." 

"Forward?" Victor offers. A quiet hum tells him that Eros' face is probably buried in his hands or a pillow. Either way, butterflies are making a lovely home in Victor's chest, "So what you're saying is that I should look forward to your sleep deprivation?" Eros chuckles. It's a diverting melody that can clear a dungeon without backup.

"You really need to stop," there's nothing in his humorous tone to indicate that he wants Victor to let up, "I'm happy you're not mad."

Victor furrows a brow, "You thought I'd be mad?"

"I...well, I don't want you to think..."

Victor allows him time to find the words. He knows the whole idea of him being upset is an underlying fragment of Eros' anxiety talking. It's not the first time it deflects Eros' rationale away from the obvious conclusion: Victor likes him. _A lot._ Since the day that he received a call only to have his throat seize at the sound of restrained sobs on the other end, he's looked out for the signs. He keeps several books on his Kindle for reference and does his best to be as clear as possible in his assurances. 

It isn't the only thing that he's privy to about Eros' life. They played many a game of twenty questions over the years, a request Victor was more than happy to oblige his fellow gamer. Whatever it takes to make him comfortable, Victor is prepared to give.

A stiff silence envelops their call and Victor cuts through it with his most placating voice, "I could never be upset with you, you know that right? I told you, having you around makes me happy. I meant... _mean_ , every word. Plus, this bathroom is empty and cold as fuck, so you're more than welcome to join me if you don't mind being close to a roomful of degenerates."

A nervous murmur that's too low for Victor to decipher is soon followed by a wonderfully genuine laugh, "You really do spoil me."

"Not nearly enough." Victor glances at his watch, "Shit, shouldn't your stream be up?"

"I'm setting up now. You're much better company though." The line is said so softly and Victor will undoubtedly trip over air every time he recalls it.

"I doubt that." They share another private laugh. Victor listens to the deep breath that Eros takes and wonders what he's steeling himself for. The answer is more potent that any in-game revive.

"Having you around makes me really happy too Victor. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" _I should be thanking you. You really have no idea how precious you are, do you?_

The answer comes so simply and sincerely, "You already know why."

Victor sinks into the tub, successfully melted, "I like this lack of filter. I really do."

* * *

 **From: GamerLevelEros** Aug 30

Look what came in today...!

Victor swiftly unlocks his phone, eyes darting from his laptop to the smaller screen as he scrutinizes the business email he's halfway through. When Eros' picture downloads, he falls back onto his bed, fully shook. A drawn whine, akin to death, rises in his throat and tumbles precariously from his lips. At any moment he will wake up and be faced with an even more daunting stack of emails and a long day of work before his stream. _It's a dream. This has to be a dream._  

He wonders what act of goodwill he performed recently could've resulted in this stunning increase in his luck but there it is in front of his eyes, a full-body shot of Eros from the back. Eros is facing his elaborate desktop setup, light streaming through the vast windows surrounding it to illuminate him in the most magical glow Victor has ever laid eyes on. He's fit, very fit actually. ( _That. Ass._ ) Victor swallows. The long sleeved t-shirt, part of monthly special edition GA swag for the upcoming convention, is taut over Eros' lean muscles and emblazoned with both Victor's name and his own gamer-tag on the back. The sleeves are tucked to his elbows, and Victor can see a tattoo of minimalist design delicately hugging his left forearm (he can't make out the script and he logs it away for later). Carelessly tousled raven hair tops the ensemble and Victor is definitely  _not_ drooling into his pillow.

Eros _never_ sends pictures like this. Victor thinks seriously about deleting it, factory resetting his phone, and destroying the damn thing for good measure. The trust is overwhelming.

 

**From: GamerLevelEros**   Aug 30

So...? 

 

**To: GamerLevelEros**   Aug 30

Your hair is fucking beautiful

A grating _'ack'_ falls from his mouth and he stares at his fingers in disbelief. _The t-shirt, you ass. He's asking about the fucking t-shirt._

 

**From: GamerLevelEros**   Aug 30

Thank you, I think... :)

 

**To: GamerLevelEros**   Aug 30

It looks great. The t-shirt I mean 

 

**From: GamerLevelEros**   Aug 30

:)

 

**To: GamerLevelEros**   Aug 30

~~Everything looks great. Everything~~

~~Your ass, save me please~~

~~Will you have dinner with me in November?~~

~~Will you have dinner with me forever?~~

~~sTOP IT VICTOR YOU PROMISED YOURSELF WOULDN'T DO THIS~~

~~I WANT TO KISs~~

Thank you for this. I swear it won't leave my phone

**From: GamerLevelEros**   Aug 30

That never crossed my mind :)

* * *

Yuuri feels Phichit's presence over his shoulder, "Victor has it _bad_."

"I still can't believe I sent it," Yuuri breathes, partially ignoring his friend's statement. He should feel panicked. It would be a justifiable reaction to the picture now saved to Victor's phone but he can't bring himself to feel anything but perfectly content with his decision. In those intervening weeks following their memorable call, Yuuri carries Victor's honest voice with him like the rare armor it is. The lovable Russian has done nothing but treat Yuuri with the utmost respect and care, and it's about time Yuuri responds in kind. This was the only way he could think to properly express himself. Exactly _what_ he is expressing, well, the words aren't quite there for Yuuri.

The lack of trepidation isn't the only surprising thing for Yuuri. Between updating his website with qualifying tournament information before the convention, coordinating with current and potential sponsors, streaming, university and sleep (oh god, _sleep_ ), this is the first time in weeks he experiences the most luxuriating burst of calm throughout his tired body. That insane dash that sees time unfurling like the fickle thing it is slows for him to bask in the fact that _Victor thinks his hair is beautiful_.

"Long overdue in my opinion." Phichit teases, strolling around their living room with his iPad, "C'mon, concentrate for five more minutes. We still have a few more things to clear up."

"Sorry, sorry. You were saying about the convention meetings?"

"I've booked two, one for each day. Hardware and merchandise respectively. Is that okay with you?"

Yuuri nods, unwrapping the burrito Phichit placed in front of him earlier, "More than. Did either of them have an issue with the pre non-disclosure?"

"No, and the ones who did have been removed from the list." Phichit's tone goes sour, "You'd think people are familiar enough with me not to be so aggressive with their demands."

Yuuri snorts. The name Phichit Chulanont is too well known to make such rookie mistakes, "If they don't already know that your brand of 'fuck off' is permanent, then I have no interest in working with them." Yuuri leans towards his laptop on the coffee table, chewing slowly, "Okay. Take October's giveaway stream off the calendar. My personal charity stream and the speed-run event with Victor, for September and October respectively, can stay."

"Obviously." Phichit rolls his eyes and Yuuri flushes pink, "I have your sponsors on board for the post-convention twenty-four stream. The giveaways should be really good."

"Great! I'm getting my hands on a few convention loot boxes, so we can pace that stream really well." 

Phichit looks up, and Yuuri sees uncharacteristic hesitance in his features, "That covers everything up until November. I'm thinking some time-off in December will do us both good. What do you think?" 

Yuuri flashes a brilliant smile, "Agreed. I'm thinking Vegas."

Phichit dives towards him, crushing him in a grateful hug, "Fuck YES! I honestly thought I was going to have to spend the next week convincing you to take a vacation. As your manager, I'm so proud of you Yuuri!"

"And as my best friend?"

"I'm happy Victor is rubbing off on you, at any rate." Phichit grins, "It saves me valuable time to dedicate to work and not prying your head out of your ass."

"Savage. Thanks."

"Speaking of which, should I include an extra _late-night_ meeting for the last day of the convention?"

Yuuri nearly drops the burrito, voice wavering. A picture is one thing but face-to-face? With _Victor Nikiforov?_ "Um...I- I haven't decided yet."

"Mmhmm." It's all Phichit gives him in way of a response. Yuuri busies himself with his food, heart pounding in his ears. Speculation is ripe leading up the convention, especially given that he'll be in attendance. The hashtag _#makethatshithappen_ is now a staple of Yuuri _and_ Victor's Twitter. It wouldn't bother Yuuri in the slightest if Victor wasn't footing much of the commentary on the matter. Victor is wholeheartedly deferential, making it plain that _@gamer_eros_ is entitled to whichever decision makes him comfortable. Yuuri feels incredibly bad about the entire ordeal; Victor is just too good to him. The man spends a large chunk of his days making Yuuri smile. There isn't a message that goes without a reply, no matter the timezone. And within what Yuuri knows is Victor's own hectic schedule, he still has reserves to deal with the inevitable online haters. It's uncanny. 

Yuuri scrolls through his and Victor's messages, to the gamble immortalized by Phichit's photography skills. The question was more straightforward than a quest pointer on an in-game map: was he also ready to gamble his identity for Victor?

* * *

 **GAria_VNikiforov** @gavnikiforov - Sep 27 

24 hr stream tonight! @gacgiacometti & @gambabicheva will be joining me for shots!

 **GAria_VNikiforov** @gavnikiforov - Sep 27 

Also, if you have a question about @gamer_eros as it relates to the convention, feel free to direct your salt to me (you know who you are)

**Boostio** @tatman_1 - Sep 27

@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov Friendly reminder that these legends don't owe us a damn thing. Stop harassing them

 **Theoneandonlyyen** @alesandraf - Sep 27   

@gamer_eros Your fan-base loves you! We've got your back in stream <3

**Ramen_Wizard** @friendofnoodles - Sep 27    

@gamer_eros Apologies on behalf of the dumbasses. Please don't leave us senpai!

 **GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - Sep 27 

I'm not going anywhere guys, relax :) You too @gavnikiforov

 

* * *

**To: Victor**   Oct 19

Sorry for all the trouble. That asshole was way out of line

 **From: Victor**   Oct 19

I've had worse. Trust me

 **From: Victor**   Oct 19

Everyone is using it as an opportunity to practice their wit. Mila is winning in my opinion

 **From: Victo** r  Oct 19

Hmm, you've been typing for a while. Please stop worrying

Yuuri is, in fact, not worrying. He's _pining._ The convention is in two weeks and he no longer gives a fuck about the trolls. He imagines all the salt they've accumulated would go well with some margaritas or tequila, the latter of which Victor's palate is very attuned too.

 

**To: Victo** r  Oct 19

~~Would you like to have dinner with me after the convention?~~

~~My name is Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki...and I'm James Bond in my downtime apparently FUCK~~

~~Do you remember that customer call? That was me btw~~

~~I think you're amazing. I wish I could kiss~~

~~Why the FUCK IS THIS SO HARD ASADSJKHFLKFDL~~

~~I AM LITERALLY THE DUMBEST PERSON ALIVE JESUS FUCKING CHRIST~~

I appreciate you putting up with this whole thing. It's very ~~nice~~ sweet of you

 **To: Victor**   Oct 19

You shouldn't have to. I owe you

 **From: Victor**   Oct 19

I don't 'put up with it'. I have no patience for trolls, especially when they go after people I care about

 **From: Victor**   Oct 19

And you can carry me through Top 500 as payment :)

 **To: Victor**   Oct 19

~~How are you this fucking amazing???~~

~~I like you~~

~~I really like you~~

~~I am sO FUCKING STUPID MOTHERF~~!

Deal :) Thanks Victor

 **From: Victor**   Oct 19

You're welcome :) How's your day going?

* * *

The drive to Hilton Anaheim is an affair in itself, surrounded by his very loud, very exuberant co-workers. JJ and Minami are fighting over the optimal gaming playlist, music shuffling between rousing orchestral strains, to the upbeat retro of yesteryear, to the riveting pace of adventure, to the soulful calm of open world. It's a mess of genres but the liveliness is contagious and Yuuri settles into it with ease, conversing in a raised voice with Leo as they both try to disregard the shenanigans of their driver and his equally insistent shotgun.

Phichit isn't far behind, leaving him several voicemail updates on stream and sponsor related matters. Victor is also bombarding him with photos, having arrived the day before, and Yuuri eventually has to pocket his phone, inundated by it all. He has to put off thinking about the growing quiver in his limbs, rallying his equilibrium to help keep him together because he's going to need it when the insanity starts tomorrow (and he isn't talking about work). 

It promises to be a weekend infused with sunshine, and there's already a deluge of attendees gathered in the vast convention courtyard, most of them dotted along the steps of the centered fountain, the most popular vantage point to sit back and relax. The crowd will only thicken as everyone hammers for selfies with the larger-than-life banners draped over the high glass windows of the building. The hotel lobby is no bore either, holding a diverse buzz of cultures and languages, all of which blends seamlessly into everyone's mutual love of video gaming. Yuuri takes it all in (even the very depressing lack of silver), chatting distractedly with his co-workers as they head to reception. 

Phichit arrives as Yuuri finishes checking in, and he's immediately recognized by employees and attendees alike. Yuuri watches proudly as his friend makes his rounds, ultimately reaching Yuuri's own group, addressing JJ as he does.

"Good to see you guys again. Thanks for the help last month." Phichit shakes everyone's hand, including Yuuri's.

"This might be out of line, but tell GamerLevelEros we're all waiting on updates." Yuuri pleads, "The man is too much of a conundrum."

JJ sighs, "Understatement of the century." 

"Don't be rude, dude." Minami huffs, "We're just big fans of his work, Phichit." 

Phichit laughs sympathetically, "Oh, he knows. Keep an eye on Twitter." He glances to their left, "Excuse me for a second. I'm being summoned."

Everyone turns to see Victor Nikiforov waving emphatically at Phichit. _Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god._  With his knees threatening to betray him, Yuuri props himself against the reception desk as surreptitiously as he can. Yuuri has seen Victor in person before at past events but fuck, the man is still so  _intense_. Victor is casually dressed, slim fit jeans caressing defined curves and his guild branded jacket thrown over a gaming t-shirt. Ocean blue eyes prism under the light, accented by his iconic platinum hair and a smile more life-giving than any apothecary's concoction. Jesus Christ, no one should be allowed to look that sexy this early in the morning. 

As Phichit saunters over to Victor, the Russian's eyes inexplicably find Yuuri's own (well, Yuuri _is_ staring). Yuuri gulps and nods in acknowledgement and the gesture is returned with a friendly smile before Victor's attention returns to Phichit. When Yuuri finally makes it to his room, he collapses onto his bed with a denigrating groan.

* * *

 **GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - Nov 3 

@thekingandthegamer Hello World! pic.twitter.com/Efb90ZhEfX

_GIF - Happy Dance_

**Phichit Chulanont** @thekingandthegamer - Nov 3

@gamer_eros Welcome to the madness

_GIF - High Five_

 

**GAria_GPopovich** @gagpapovich- Nov 3   

@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov @thekingandthegamer THIS IS BORDERLINE TORTURE NOW!

 

**GAria_YPlisetsky** @gayplisetsky- Nov 3   

@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov @thekingandthegamer Cut us all some slack geez

 

**PCMstrRace** @gregory_h -  Nov 3 

@gamer_eros @thekingandthegamer For fuck's sake guys... 

**KyloZen** @mrroboto -  Nov 3 

@gamer_eros @thekingandthegamer Have mercy PLEASE

**TheRealMVP** @iamgroot - Nov 3   

@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov @thekingandthegamer We're on it! #makethatshithappen! pic.twitter.com/Fub70XhGfJ

* * *

The convention floor is a bazaar of video game revelry, a cacophony of geek manifested in sleek cosplay designs, riveting discussions on new expansions and reveals, in-game economics and the political ramifications of all-out AI war, and a generous smattering of panel segments, art showcases and exclusive merchandise. It's all of Victor's favorite haunts wrapped into one convenient location.

Well, all but _one_ (not that he's ever shared a physical space with Eros but Victor knows it won't matter where they are, just that they _are_ ). 

He scans the area to his left, glancing from the elaborate statue positioned there to his phone. He's been inside the Anaheim Convention Center enough times that the layout of it is second-nature data to him and judging from the angle of Eros' picture, he's achingly in Victor's vicinity.

"Victor, you're going to strain your neck." Yuri nudges him in the ribs and Victor tips dangerously off balance having been on his toes and craning his head over the swarm of convention patrons, "I'm sure he took that picture hours ago. He's not an idiot. Plus, you don't know what he looks like."

Victor pouts and follows his brother to one of their sponsor booths, finding his and Eros' message thread as he walks.

**To: GamerLevelEros**   Nov 3

How does it feel to be back?

 **From: GamerLevelEros** Nov 3

Incredible. I hated that I couldn't make it last year. I've missed this convention so much

 **To: GamerLevelEros** Nov 3

Have you seen me?

 **From: GamerLevelEros** Nov 3

Multiple times :) Intel booth, Corsair booth, prepping your team for the tournament...

 **To: GamerLevelEros**   Nov 3

So...you're close by. Good :)

 **From: GamerLevelEros** Nov 3

:) No cosplay this year?

 **To: GamerLevelEros**   Nov 3

I wanted too but with all the business obligations, Mila and Georgi are picking up my slack tomorrow

 **To: GamerLevelEros**   Nov 3

~~Do you trust me?~~

~~OKAY DUMB QUESTIOn Victor of course he does~~

~~You're a GROWN ASS MAN YOU CAN DO THIS~~

~~Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope I'm a weak piece of s-~~

Can I make a request?

 **From: GamerLevelEros** Nov 3

Sure!

 **To: GamerLevelEros**   Nov 3

Keep your eyes on me for the rest of the convention...?

 **From: GamerLevelEros** Nov 3

I thought that was understood 

 **To: GamerLevelEros**   Nov 3

:)

 

* * *

 

 **GamerLevelEros** @gamer_eros - Nov 4 

Pretty sure I'll be on a diet after this convention. Highly recommend the pulled-pork #LA #streetfood pic.twitter.com/Sfg20LhQf

_GIF - Ain't Even Mad_

 

**GAria_VNikiforov** @gavnikiforov - Nov 4 

@gamer_eros I second that recommendation! #yum

Yuuri bids the two executives goodbye, stretching languidly in the small hotel conference room when they're both out of sight. They're a starstruck pair which has Phichit sorting negotiations in a quarter of the time. Yuuri is just happy for the less formal pace than yesterday's meeting because judging from the cluster-fuck that is both his and Victor's social media, it seems Yuuri's not the only one _keeping an eye_ on the other.

Yuuri sighs. The successful meeting managed to take his mind off of Victor for an hour but now, the switch is flipped again and there's no more work to occupy his energy. He's had an eye on this company's video game clothing line since they surfaced a year ago, and given their growth and popularity, Yuuri is thrilled to be named an ambassador. His forlorn expression doesn't communicate that, but he swears he is.

Victor's request was not a difficult promise to keep and Yuuri kept him in line of sight whenever they were both on the convention floor. The only troublesome part is keeping some acceptable propriety in his gaze, especially with so many of his co-workers around. There is a simple solution to all this and Yuuri knows it but he can't bring himself to send one of the hundred messages he's typed in the last two days. Looking at Victor from afar is nerve-wracking as is. 

"Yuuri?"

"Shit, sorry." Yuuri blinks, "What were you saying?"

"That went well." Phichit tucks his iPad into his bag, "You had them charmed from the moment you said 'Hello'. We can officially announce this during the post-convention stream, what do you think?"

"Sounds perfect. I should've asked this before, but can you double check with them if they're willing too...uh...if they're willing...if-  _fuck_." Yuuri halts, thrusting his phone across the polished wood of the table to Phichit, "I give up." 

The short Instagram video of Victor twirling Mila's expertly crafted cosplay staff, stance relaxed and focused as he whirls the solid length of wood in a perfected skip catch, extending front to back with breathtaking speed, makes Yuuri twitch in all the wrong places. The clip ends with Victor flushed red, laughing and _winking_ at the camera. Yuuri needs healing. _Bad_.

Phichit is shaking his head and Yuuri knows there's no pity coming his way today, "As your manager, my advice is that you message him. As your friend, my advice is that you _fucking call him right now_."

"I can't!" Yuuri whines, "He probably already thinks I'm leading him on. Look at him Phichit, there is no way I can compete with that. And what about the consequences? He lives his life in the open, and I'm not ready to do that. I refuse to ruin his weekend by forcing him to make complicated choices or falling short of his expect-"

When Phichit pounces on him and whispers for him to calm down, Yuuri registers the manic tempo of his heartbeat and faintly labored breathing. 

"I don't want to disappoint him." Yuuri summarizes after a few minutes. They leave the room, arms linked as they amble down the corridor. 

"Impossible. You could leave the payload in favor of amassing kills and he would still think you're the most eligible archer in the world."

Yuuri cracks a tiny smile, "You're so embarrassing Phichit."

"C'mon, we have a few hours left so, let's make the most of it. We can deal with the romance portion of this adventure another time and trust me, Victor will understand."

"Thanks." And Yuuri means it, even if the regret boops him off the map with taunting precision.

* * *

 **GAria_VNikiforov** @gavnikiforov - Nov 4

GA live on Instagram with the after party at 9pm! (PDT) Drinks at the ready...!

 

Victor posts the tweet with a wounded exhale. There's so much happening on his Twitter and all of it has _@gamer_eros_ tagged to it. For that matter, the entirety of his social media is steeped in sorrow, an assortment of fans' crying gifs and depressed memes filling his notifications. He can't help but relate in the quiet of his hotel room. He never had expectations but...

_No, Victor. You have to trust him. If he's not ready, that's okay. Don't be that person. He's given you more than you ever thought he would._

With a deep breath, he summons all the positivity he can, nano-boosting his resolve for the rest of the day. The picture entrusted to him by Eros is his go-to salve, and he admires it while grabbing his portable charger and room key to head back to the convention center. He completely bypasses the call from an unknown number that dares to interrupt his concentration, ignoring three more attempts with an annoyed frown.

It takes another two counts of his ringtone before curiosity gets the better of him. "Hello?" he answers, a little stiffer than he intends.

"Victor. What would you give to meet GamerLevelEros tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought about making this fic multi-chapter since I'm really enjoying writing it but I just don't have the time right now, so it'll stay a 3-shot. There are a ton of in-game references in this chapter. If there's a specific one you want an explanation on, comment here or drop me message on [Tumblr](https://alexwspark.tumblr.com/). Hope you enjoy this Chapter!


	3. Foolproof Love Letter Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor solves a mystery, idiocy is abated, and fluff is generously sprinkled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no self-control and what was supposed to be the last chapter got away from me XD. So this one-shot turned two-shot is now a four-shot (*Edit: now with an epilogue lol).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, every one of you makes writing this a pleasure!
> 
> P.S. The game Victor's playing in the beginning is one of my fav games, The Last of Us. The game referenced in the end by Yuuri is my all time-fav game ever, Final Fantasy 9.

_**Four years ago** _

There are a few go-to pleasures Yuuri keeps in his arsenal, ranging from the absurd (" _Saturn 5? Nightflyers?_ Yuuri, how many of these movies can you possibly collect? They're so fucking bad." Phichit regularly bemoans) to 'this requires ten keys and your soul' to uncover ("Yuuri, what's with the custom treasure chest locked in your closet?" "I, uh, collect souvenirs from the people I murder." "Of course you do, you vixen.") He doesn't rummage through the lineup as often as he would like but tonight calls for liberal comfort because if he spends one more second tucked away in bed, he's going to morph into a full antagonist. Years from now, he will cite 'that meddlesome flu' for his downfall from society.

It's been a congested three days. Literally. His joints rattle and his body is a detonation waiting to clutch but nothing riles Yuuri up more than a stuffy nose. If it were possible, he would replace it with a similar appendage not so diminished in stats. As it is, he's stuck with the red, raw, dripping thing but he'll be damned if the last few hours of his birthday sees him resigned to his room.

Phichit's flight from Thailand is unfortunately delayed, and he's already called Yuuri a dozen times to apologize and check on him. Still moderately delusional from the meds, all Yuuri can do is nod and groan as his roommate attempts to care for him long distance. Phichit is well-aware that Yuuri probably hasn't registered a thing he's said over the course of the day but they both know how much the other worries in positions like this.

"Yuuri, why are you out of bed?" Phichit scolds. 

A nest of freshly laundered blankets are piled around him on the couch, along with a massive fort of almost every pillow in the apartment, Yuuri's laptop balancing precariously atop two of them, and a giant tub of dulche de leche ice-cream cradled in his arms. 

"The couch is a place of rest too."

"Uh huh. Have you eaten dinner?" 

Yuuri looks down at the creamy dessert, "I guess this counts as a food group." 

Phichit sighs, "I'm not going to ask this time. Just remember to take your meds and get a full night of rest. Lots of water, okay? And please order in something solid tomorrow. You need sustenance."

"Okay mom." 

"Happy Birthday again. I'm sorry it turned out like this. I hate that you're cooped up in the apartment alone."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Yuuri hacks out a cough, shifting his glasses to rub his eyes, "We'll celebrate when you're back."

"Alright, I'm going to make some calls since I have time. Try not to lose track of the night watching Victor's stream." Phichit ends the call before Yuuri can protest at how easily his motives are revealed. Oh well. He's already missed all of Victor's streams this week and it's one pleasure he's not passing on today, the sixth monthiversary of Victor subscribing to his GamerLevelEros Twitch channel. Yuuri has no idea what the leader of Grand Aria could possibly want with him but he spends so much time in Yuuri's stream that it's impossible to ignore. In turn, Yuuri lurks. Frequently. Being under the weather can almost be deemed a blessing as his senses are simply too preoccupied with being sick to be embarrassed about the way his heart beats just that little bit faster when Victor's stream goes live. 

"Welcome, wel-" Victor yawns and stretches, adjusting his headset with a lopsided grin, "Sorry about that. How's everyone tonight? The GA recruitment drive was a major success so naturally we're all sleep deprived. A huge thanks again to everyone who volunteered and participated. The only reason we're taking a bit longer with the results this year is the calibre of the pool we have to choose from. This community will never stop making me proud..."

Yuuri sniffles through a smile, a silly, misshaped thing propped against his warm knuckles. Victor's voice can be any bard's muse. Tonight, it may actually be the long-sought after cure for the common cold.

"It's Deviation Day! You all voted and apparently the entirety of my viewer-base wants to drown me in feels tonight." Victor powers on his PS3, glancing over his chat with an amiable laugh, "Oh, I'm all for post-apocalyptic games but something tells me things won't go well for Joel and Ellie. Fair warning before I start chat, brakes on the spoilers and backseat gaming. You will be timed out or banned at the discretion of my mods."

Yuuri manages to deposit the ice-cream on the side table before leaning his head against a pillow and quietly watching Victor go through the first act of the acclaimed action-adventure. He's immersed in the man's commentary, the soothing underlay of his Russian accent bleeding through as the tension builds in-game. The grim atmosphere sets Victor's jaw in a severe line and Yuuri can't remember seeing anything so exceptionally constructed in his entire life. There's no replicating that level of genetic sublimity, not in game design, not anywhere. 

"Hey chat, on a side note, do any of you know if GamerLevelEros is feeling better? He's not streaming today and his Twitter is unnaturally quiet."

Yuuri blinks, the mention of his gamer-tag like invisible strings pulling his body up. Victor's gaze is furrowed at his chat spiel and after a few seconds he looks unmistakably... _sad?_ Maybe it's time for Yuuri to check in with his optometrist.  

"Hmm, so that's a no. And Phichit is traveling? Damn."

Yuuri touches his forehead. Same temperature, as far as he can tell. Maybe the cough syrup had something extra in it? Something that's making him hear Victor sounding worried about him. Live on stream. In front of thousands of viewers.  

"Send him some love, okay chat? He's been pulling some long hours in the last month." 

**(Moderator)(1-Year Subscriber)** GAria_CGiacometti: _Tell him yourself_

"I already did." Victor says without pause, "He hasn't responded to anything on his last tweet."

**(Moderator)(1-Year Subscriber)** GAria_CGiacometti: _Not that you're keeping track_

"Shouldn't you be moderating Chris?" 

**(Moderator)(1-Year Subscriber)** GAria_CGiacometti: _This is infinitely more fun, right chat?_

Victor's viewers, to Yuuri's confusion and surprise, devolve into explicit teasing. From _'Be more obvious Nikiforov'_ to _'How do you crush on someone you've never seen'_  to _'Guys, what if GamerLevelEros is watching, that would be awesome! Not for Victor, since his thirst knows no bounds...'_ ,there's every possible flavor of cute jabs. Even more spellbinding is how flustered Victor is becoming. Yuuri pinches his arm and yelps. So, it's _not_ a dream.

There's nothing to explain his next action. Nothing to account for what erases the months of shyness that plagued the decision now in motion. His nerves are no where to be found as he digs out of the blankets, pulls his laptop close and makes a few decisive clicks, subscribing to Victor's channel in a flurry of incomplete thoughts and one complete one - _Why the fuck did I wait this long?_

"Chat, what the hell was that?!" Victor wails, focus back on the game, "His daughter _dies?!_ I knew this was going to be messed up...oh, new sub! Welcome GamerLevelE-"

The controller promptly slips from Victor's grasp. He stares. And stares. And his perfect jaw unhinges. And he stares. "Holy shit chat, is this real? Is that a fake account? One sec, I need to double-check this." Victor types, eyes searching and he eventually shakes his head with a disbelieving laugh, "It's really him! Hello GamerLevelEros! How are you tonight?"

Yuuri gapes at Victor and then around the apartment, searching for answers to the unexplainable turn of events in the pastel walls. He's just been singled out on stream in the most elaborate way possible, and gifted a smile more radiant than any sunrise. There's a stream of 'LOL' in Victor's chat as he fishes around for his controller and Yuuri chokes out a hoarse half-laugh, half 'what the fuck'. He has no idea where his nonchalance comes from but before he can second-guess himself, he's typing in Victor's chat for the first time.

**(Subscriber)(Turbo)** GamerLevelEros: @GAria_VNikiforov _Hello Victor! I could be better, I guess. This flu is torture_

Victor's chat pounces on him and Yuuri is dumbfounded by the additional recognition.

**(6-Month Subscriber)** **(Turbo)**  Popandlock:  _Guys, that's really Eros! Holy fuck!!!_

**(Subscriber)**  Drake_Nathan:  _Wait, wait, MMORPG legend Eros??_

**(3-Month Subscriber)** PressQToWin:  _Victor is blushing, someone clip this shit please!_

**(Moderator)(1-Year Subscriber** )GAria_MBabicheva: _What did I miss? What's wrong with Victor? What's going on @GAria_CGiacometti?_

**(3-Month Subscriber** ) **(Turbo)**  Orpheus_Masterofstrings: _Holy shit, is the dream real? Do we have two dads now?_

**(Subscriber)**  GalaxyRanger69: _Victor.exe has stopped working, send help_

**(Moderator)(1-Year Subscriber)** GAria_CGiacometti: @GAria_MBabicheva _Wait for it_

**(Subscriber)(Turbo)** GamerLevelEros: _Wow!_ _Hi chat :)_

"Thanks for the sub. I hoped I'd see you around here someday." Victor beams and Yuuri suddenly feels infinitely better, "Are you sure you're okay staring at your computer like this?"

**(Subscriber)(Turbo)** GamerLevelEros: @GAria_VNikiforov _This is how I rest_

**(Subscriber)(Turbo)** GamerLevelEros: @GAria_VNikiforov _Trust me, listening to you makes it easier to deal with this fucking flu_

If Yuuri missed it before, he can't deny the red that goes to the tips of Victor's ears now. His chat is out of control as the unexpected developments of the night take riveting shape. 

"Well, um." Victor rubs at the back of his neck with a coy (Yuuri _has_ to be dreaming) turn of his lips, "I'll do my best to make this play-through as soothing as possible, which is a hell of a challenge considering the genre. Any special requests?"

Yuuri's next message will have him waking the following morning wondering if he lost his mind.

**(Subscriber)(Turbo)** GamerLevelEros: @GAria_VNikiforov _You can wish me Happy Birthday..._

"It's your birthday?!" Victor's face pulls down into a resolute frown, "Chat, change of plans. From now, all donations go towards putting together a care package for GamerLevelEros. Type here or tweet me your ideas for what you want included in it. As for well wishes..." Yuuri can see the gears of Victor's trademark suave in motion, "that's better expressed in private, don't you think?"

Yuuri will also confirm in the morning that yes, he did indeed lose his goddamn mind.

**(Subscriber)(Turbo)** GamerLevelEros: @GAria_VNikiforov _Sing me Happy Birthday on stream and I'll Skype you_

Chat erupts into a frenzy of _'Do it dad!'_  and _'Holy shit, what is even going on tonight?!'_. Victor's face is hidden in his hands and Yuuri's heart is ricocheting across every corner of his already heated body.

"Apologies in advance, Eros. I don't think I've actively sang since high school and it's been strictly shower tunes since." Victor clears his throat, cheeks colored two shades deeper, " _Happy Birthday to you..._ "

If Yuuri could scream without compromising his delicate throat, he would because Victor Nikiforov is belting out live on stream for him and the man's voice is playfully soulful and there's no keeping track of his chat now, the spiel is all a blur. When he's finished, he looks positively sheepish and Yuuri can't believe Victor listened to him, in the middle of his stream no less, to indulge his request so generously.

**(Subscriber)(Turbo)** GamerLevelEros: @GAria_VNikiforov _I don't know what you're talking about. You have a beautiful voice_

**(Subscriber)(Turbo)** GamerLevelEros: @GAria_VNikiforov _Give me a sec._   _I need to find my phone. It's buried under here somewhere_

"S-Sure." Victor's voice is laced in shock, "Um, chat? Can we count this as a mid-stream break? Because I don't know about you all but I'm about to have a heart attack."

It takes several long minutes before Yuuri brushes against the device. There's missed calls in the double digits from Phichit. 

 

**From: Phichit** Nov 29 

YOU SUBBED TO VICTOR?! HE SERENADED YOU LIVE ON STREAM?! MY TWITTER CANNOT COPE! OMFG, I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR AN HOUR #PROUD

 

**From: Phichit** Nov 29

Are you really going to call him?? Dude, I'm freaking out in the middle of a very crowded airport!

 

**To: Phichit** Nov 29

What's his Skype ID again?

 

**From: Phichit** Nov 29

I CANN OT B REATHE

Another five messages diminished in grammar and punctuation fill their message thread before Yuuri is granted Victor's ID. Yuuri's request is immediately accepted and the call goes through seconds later. He listens for Victor's ringtone over the stream, watches the man glance from his phone to camera in awe, waits, teeth chewing through his nails, for him to answer.

"H-hello?"

"Hi Victor." Yuuri's hand is firmly gripped into a pillow, "Did you think I wouldn't honor my word?"

Victor's launches out of his chair and shrieks as his headset tangles mid-jump. He rips the equipment off with expeditious neglect, mutes his mic and then, his video goes black.

 **(Moderator)(1-Year Subscriber)** GAria_CGiacometti: _Prime example of memes basically creating themselves. Chop chop chat!_

* * *

_**Present** _

**GAria_VNikiforov** @gavnikiforov - Nov 4

GA live on Instagram with the after party at 9 pm! (PDT) Drinks at the ready...!

 

"Should I be on standby for you tonight?" Yuuri smirks, phone lodged between his ear and shoulder as he hunts for his room key. Why can't pockets be as uncomplicated as character equipment slots?

"What exactly are you implying?" Phichit is all mischief, "Though, I have informal meetings with a few guilds that will require me to be at least fifty percent sober. Business before pleasure, right?"

Yuuri bursts into incredulous laughter, "Remember Gamescon a couple years ago? That CEO that you reduced to a stuffed animal? I spent an hour with you throwing up your soul _before_ you negotiated him into the ground. You could've pitched that man a one way ticket to hell and he would've eaten it up."

"Ah, the magical properties of vodka. Victor would be proud."

"Ugh." Yuuri finally makes it into his room and he slumps against the door, bumping the back of his head against the wood in detracting intervals, "You know I'm going to be punished for my stupidity, right? I'm going to de-rank to bronze before the season ends. I'll never be able to queue with Victor again. I can feel it."

"Don't be dramatic. There's still time." Phichit proposes and Yuuri appreciates the diplomacy of it, "GA doesn't fly out until tomorrow night."

Yuuri considers the counsel. The non-committal smile Victor graced him with in the lobby was a blessing in itself but Yuuri has to wonder if that smile would be different if it were just the two of them. Will it match the one he gleamed on stream the first time Yuuri subbed to him? Has it evolved since then to something more private, a secret code for their beautifully strange relationship? Fuck, if only Yuuri courted a flu, then he wouldn't be so hung up on the 'whys' as opposed to the 'why nots'.

"Yuuri?"

"We're still on for dinner right?" Yuuri asks abruptly. 

Phichit smooths over the subject change without judgement, "Yeah, I'll text you where to meet me. How much time do you need?"

"Give me a half hour." He throws his shoes a little too violently across the room, "I really need a shower. I'm covered in confetti from the PvP tournament prize giving."

"No problem. Our reservation is for seven and the place isn't far. Oh, they've got a dress-code, so..."

Yuuri surveys his suitcase, "Good thing you packed accordingly."

 

* * *

Yuuri is whisked away from a nearby street corner, casual blazer in tow. It's strange to be clad in the soft cotton button-down after spending a solid two days in gamer-centric merchandise but the satisfied once-over from Phichit assuages his diffidence.

"Nice job. Did you actually iron?"

Yuuri shrugs, "Just to get the packing wrinkles out. Are the lines right?"

"More than! You look quite dashing Mr. Katsuki." Phichit gushes and Yuuri smacks him over the shoulder. He pulls out his phone to charge it, scrolling through his notifications with a heavy groan.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Yuuri assures him, "I'm just having difficulty keeping up this evening. Fans are taking things a lot better than I thought they would but geez, my social accounts are K.O.'d. It's only gotten worse since I tweeted about the post-convention giveaways."

"This year's loot boxes were lucrative. That's enough to make anyone forget about uncovering GamerLevelEros' identity."

_Not everyone_. Yuuri wilts somewhat as he accesses Victor's messages. They haven't chatted for some hours now and Yuuri knows he has no right to feel dejected but he can't help the sentiment that he's slighted Victor in the most mocking way possible. It feels more unforgivable than abandoning a teammate in the line of fire. 

"I know exactly what you're thinking Yuuri and like I told you earlier, Victor will understand."

Yuuri breaks from his stupor to face his friend, "I wasn't-" A challenging eye shorts Yuuri's rebut, "Okay, fine. I can't help it. I feel like a fraud."

"Tell me something." Phichit says with a contemplative drum of his fingertips, "If Victor called you right now and asked you to have dinner with him, what would you say?"

Yuuri's heart leaps from his lips, "Yes. I'd say yes."

"You do know that unabashed lack of hesitation runs both ways, right?"

Yuuri fusses with the buttons on his jacket, "I don't want him to feel obligated to hide my secret. He doesn't need that kind of stress."

"Hmm. I thought as much. I guess drinks are in order tonight then." 

"Yeah." Yuuri is miffed but he follows the changed trail of their conversation without question. Soon enough, his mind is diverted away from matters of the heart as they review the convention in all its detailed glory. When they pull into the empty parking spot near to the Anaheim Packing District, their shop-talk has successfully opened a massive hole in Yuuri's stomach. He did short research on the place back at the hotel and the gorgeously renovated piece of history is apparently host to a live band tonight and its usual eclectic mix of local vendors catering to palates abound. He's been surviving off of the admittedly delicious street vendors his company contracted for the convention but he can't think of anything more relaxing than putting away a proper three-course meal and knocking back a few well-earned drinks. 

"This place sounds like so much fun." Yuuri ejects his seat-belt with a grateful smile, "Good call, Phichit." His friend doesn't move an inch, save for his lips which seem to be fighting a losing battle with something humorous. "What are you doing?"

The smile directed at him isn't completely shit-eating, but there's a flicker in Phichit's eyes that makes Yuuri sweat, "I may be dropping you off."

"Why?" 

"Because Victor is inside waiting on you."

" _What?!_ " 

 

* * *

_**Two hours earlier**_

"Victor. What would you give to meet GamerLevelEros tonight?"

Victor is rooted mid-stride, and he marvels at his cognitive sirens as the woman's question cords and tightens around his attention span; that moment of being unable to locate the boss while the escalation of battle music alerts you to imminent danger is his strikingly apt comparison to this very intrusive call. 

"Excuse me?" Victor drawls, surprised at how leveled his voice is, "Who is this?"

"Someone who wants to offer you an early birthday present. GamerLevelEros' whereabouts this evening should be of some interest to you."

Well, she's not wrong. Anything related to Eros is of interest to Victor, once it flows directly from the source of course, not some cocky stranger with contentious intent. Victor can't place the voice. It isn't GA, or anyone he values business wise, and it isn't some pre-rendered troll either. No, her voice is too composed, too assertive. There's a humor to her lilt, like it's high comedy to besiege Victor this way. None of those things are what stokes his annoyance, though. Harassing him is of no particular consequence. Harassing Eros, even indirectly,  _is_.

"You're mistaken." Victor's tone drops below zero, "You might want to check Twitter or any of our social accounts. Eros and I are more than capable of communicating with each other. I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy with a third party instigator."

"Aww, are you sure you don't want to reconsider? I mean, you did spend the entire convention looking like a hungry puppy."

"What can I say? When you've spent as much time as I have with the most adorable poodle in the world, her mannerisms tend to rub off." Victor's cheerful interlude is thin ice under which a caustic rage bubbles. The breezy laugh on the other end of the call sets the cracks in motion.

"I know exactly where he'll be tonight Victor, down to the minute. I'm sure you'll be able to spot his tattoo very easily in the crowd."

 _Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuck. How does she know about his tattoo?_ Victor slams his eyes shut, trying to regain control over himself. _She's provoking you on purpose. Call her bluff. Deal with the possibility that she knows who Eros is later._  

"I'll pass." Victor grits out. 

A taunting whistle. "Aren't you just chivalrous. You won't even take a peek? Spoiler alert, his smile is to die for."

"How about you tell me who _you_ are? We can have a drink, maybe talk about things like boundaries and backing the fuck off."

"How about I tweet out his location? Then we can talk about things like I don't fucking care and you are not the boss of me."

Victor's fist finds the wall, tearing through the wallpaper and leaving a shallow crevice "Leave him alone. Stay the fuck away f-" _Beep_. The call ends. Victor's jaw clenches vice-like, fear an instant whiplash through his anger. He does a quick Twitter search, refreshing his feed repeatedly as he sprints out to the elevator. The ride down is a decent into hell and the lobby, an all new realm of danger. Victor looks around warily, steps faltering. It could be anyone goddamnit! He moves purposefully to the exit, eyes scanning for any underhanded mentions of Eros. 

 _You have to call Phichit! He needs to know about this._  Victor runs a shaking hand through his hair, scrolling through his contacts, knowing how this mess will sound coming from him. _What if he doesn't believe me? What if he thinks I'm trying to-_

"Fuck, I'm so sorry-" Victor collides harshly with someone, "Phichit!"

"Whoa!" Phichit steadies them both with a wide smile, "Don't worry about it. I've been glued to my phone too." A look of concern dims his cheer, "Are you okay, Victor? You look a little out of it."

"I'm not, actually. I was about to call you. Can we..." Victor gestures to a more private corner of the lobby and Phichit nods, following him. With no one around to overhear them, he explains the phone-call, voice hurried with worry. Phichit's expression grows increasingly dark and Victor edges back on his heels defensively.

"This has nothing to do with meeting Eros." Victor reiterates out loud, "I'm not deliberately trying to scare you or force either of your hands."

Phichit dismisses the idea immediately, "Eros knows you better than that, Victor. Relax."

"How can she possibly know about his tattoo without knowing who he is?" 

"It's surprising, that's for sure."

"I'm accustomed to prank calls but nothing like this." Victor continues to ramble, not noticing the twinkle all but playing with matches in the smoky depths of Phichit's eyes, "I have no idea why that bitch-"

"Though it's not as surprising as you passing up a free opportunity to find Eros."

"-decided to call me and...wait...free...opportunity...?" There's something so disconcerting about Phichit's newly formed smirk, a study in sinister traits Victor didn't think the man had in him. 

"How long have you been waiting on me?" Victor ventures, theory dawning, mind beginning to free itself from the moorings of dread to steer directly into the dock of realization.

"Long enough to have a much needed cup of coffee."

 _What in the hell?_ "Who was that on the call?"

Phichit wags a finger, "That's need to know and right now, it isn't the correct question to be asking."

"Then...what..." Victor thinks back to the many stories about Phichit Chulanont, stories that stress the importance of never getting on his bad side, "A _test_? You were _testing_ me?"

Phichit feeds him a smile so saccharine that Victor visibly shrinks under the scrutiny, "Now you're on the right track."

"So the rumors are true." Victor sways on the spot, "You're scaring me a little, you know that?"

"Good. Then I'm doing my job." Phichit's voice and stance soften out, "Eros trusts you, and I trust _him_. I thought it was time to check whether that trust extended to you too."

"The picture wasn't enough?" Victor can't help the bout of sarcasm. Being on the receiving end of chaotic goodness is an unnerving experience.

"Eros wanted you to have something personal. The picture happened to meet all the necessary criteria."

 _I'm sure you'll be able to spot his tattoo very easily in the crowd.._.Victor deadpans, "Did I say scary? I meant unequivocally horrifying."

Phichit puzzles his underlying question and Victor silently contends the man's brilliance, "Eros wouldn't dream to be that cruel, especially not to you. But, as his photographer, I need to have a good eye even when it's not explicitly part of my job description."

"You made sure the tattoo showed in the picture. You wanted me to see it."

"Are you upset with me, Victor?"

"No. No. Kind of put out, but I'm not upset." Victor ruffles his bangs idly, "Am I allowed to ask why?"

"Of course but before I answer that, how come you've never asked Eros for his real name or a meeting?"

Victor is taken aback and his answer comes without any need to dwell, "Because it wasn't my place. I'm selfish, yeah, but with superficial shit like insta-locking a certain hero in-game or claiming the last of Georgi's brownies when he bakes for us. Eros is different. He's off limits. I'd choose his well-being every time. I..."

He trails off but Phichit's smile indicates he knows exactly where that confession was headed, "I'm not going to apologize for this, Victor. Consider it a unique bonding experience with the best friend. I've known Eros for fourteen years. He's family, period. He's also the reason I'm able to make a living doing exactly what I love. I owe him more than he'll ever be willing to accept so I take care of him in other ways. How do you think he's operated this long without someone discovering his identity? There's nothing I won't do for him and that includes being thorough in situations like this."

"And what exactly is this?" Victor breaches carefully.

"This is me being unable to resist the urge to strangle him any longer." Phichit types quickly and Victor's phone vibrates with the message, "You have an hour to tell me if you'll be there."

 

**To: Victor**  Nov 4

Anaheim Packing District. Kettle Bar. 7pm reservation

"Reservation? What are you saying...is he..." Victor doesn't dare to hope. 

Phichit's sincerity is a complete one-eighty from the terrifying boss Victor faced not ten minutes ago, "Do you know that the only reason he's held back on you is because he doesn't want to put you in an awkward position? He seems to think he's doing you a favor keeping his physical distance."

"That's ridiculous!" Victor blurts. Understanding follows almost instantly, "And so him. Of course he thinks that way. It's what makes him so endearing. But...this...Phichit, I don't want him to feel pressured-"

"All I gave you is a location Victor. So, unless you know something I don't, there's no guarantee of whatever it is you're assuming in that pretty little head of yours." Phichit turns, "Remember, this deal expires in one hour." 

 

* * *

_**Present** _

As Phichit relays the details of his secret operation, Yuuri's wide-eyed and slack-mouthed gawk is magnetized to the Packing District, a deep hypnosis only broken when Phichit slips cool metal into his trembling palm. With glitched movements, Yuuri looks downwards at the message thread.

 **To: Victor**  Nov 4

Anaheim Packing District. Kettle Bar. 7pm reservation

**From: Victor**  Nov 4

I'll be there

**To: Victor**  Nov 4

Great! Make sure you rent a car for the evening (if you don't already have one)

**From: Victor**  Nov 4

I'm here

 **To: Victor**  Nov 4

The tab is taken care of. Have a drink and try to relax

**From: Victor**  Nov 4

Easy for you to say...

 

"Phichit wha- how is this- _Victor's_ -" With his speech algorithm still in need of development, Yuuri tries to convey the epic scale of his skepticism with an elaborate pantomime. There's just _no way_...

Phichit exhales, roguish exterior replaced with an authenticity and earnestness that Yuuri knows not to interrupt, "I know this might probably cost me more than the job interview debacle from last year but fuck it. Keep in mind, this is entirely my opinion and before you go ballistic on me, Victor still doesn't know your name or what you look like and the parameters of this night were made clear. No matter what he thinks might happen, he still walked into this blind."

"Now the why. You're not happy Yuuri and I mean that in a very specific sense. If my story proves anything, it's how much Victor Nikiforov cares about you. All those phone calls, the public and private pining, the friendship and much, much more, it's not meant to be contained like this. As much as I understand the respect you both have for each other, holding back like this is fucking unhealthy. Honestly, if Twitter and Twitch are subjected to any more sexual tension from you idiots, you're going to blow a hole in the fabric of space and time."

"Victor is legit a good guy. Not that I need to tell you that but I feel better knowing my residual concerns are alleviated. Knowing him and considering his reactions earlier, he'll wait all night if he has too. Now, the rest is up to you because that's all I've got." 

Yuuri studies his best friend with quiet intensity. It's a long time before he speaks, "You know, don't you?"

Phichit looks relieved with his response, "That you more than like Victor? Of course I know, Yuuri."

"Slightly off topic but who was it that called him?"

"Mari."

Yuuri snorts, laughter not far behind it, "I should've known she was second-in-command of Phichit Chulanont's dark side. Poor Victor."

"I would agree with that analysis of your possible date if he fucked up. Thankfully, he made it through a surprise encounter with me relatively unscathed."

Yuuri opens his mouth, not entirely sure what he's about to say on hearing the word 'date' but the sight of Phichit's phone back in its owner's hands prompts a moment of disorientation. Somewhere in the last thirty seconds, he's made a decision and it shows in the blazer he's already equipped himself with, one hand making final adjustments to smooth the collar, the other firmly re-positioned on the door handle. Phichit is all smiles at that point and Yuuri steps right up to the brink.

"What if someone sees us?"

"Funny, you didn't ask that before." Phichit teases, "I had the place checked out. You'll both be fine."

"You had the place checked out." Yuuri repeats the words like Phichit just informed him he's from another planet.

"Yuuri, I'm hurt." Phichit's grin is anything but, "How long have we been working together? You really think I'd bring you here without making sure your secret's safe? I have your back."

"This is real? You're not fucking with me?"

"Dude, you've been fucking with yourself for a long time. There's really nothing else I can add to that department."

Yuuri points to the entrance of the Packing District, unnecessarily incredulous, "Victor Nikiforov is in there and I'm supposed to join him and have dinner like it's the most normal thing in the world?"

"Or we can leave." Phichit reminds him, "It's your choice."

Yuuri hears a strange laugh escape him, filling the silence with a new kind of happiness. He reaches over and smothers Phichit in a hug.

"I have no idea what I did to deserve you as a friend but I owe you."

"Damn right you do."

"Wait a minute." Yuuri ponders, slipping his phone into his pocket, "How do I get back to the hotel?"

And there's Phichit's fucking devilry again, "Why do you think I told Victor to drive here?"

Yuuri is sure Phichit would fit seamlessly into the role of Evil Mastermind if such a position existed.

* * *

Yuuri enters the Packing District in much the same way that he does a new in-game location - anticipating the thrill of adventure. Yes, his nerves are on high alert and yes, a part of him is going through the top ten greatest hits on why this is a bad idea, all of which he acknowledges and deserts at the door. _Not tonight Satan. None of the usual bullshit. I'm not going to get another chance like this._ The inner monologue is the highest level of protection available to him within this unknown space, with the added bonus of the sights, sounds and bouquets coalescing in a welcoming hum that befriends his bursting heart, drumming expectantly against his rib-cage. 

He imagines himself the young thief from his favorite RPG, a creature infinitely debonair and unapologetically singular, charged with infiltrating the kingdom and stealing royalty, only to discover the person _wants_ to be stolen.

Is that how Victor feels? Has he felt that way all this time? Does he want Yuuri to call down an airship and sweep him away with roaring certainty? Why else would Victor agree to this vague invitation, on the whim of a (scary as fuck) best friend and at the mercy of every negative emotional outcome? Why does Victor attribute so much to him? It's flattering, there's no doubt, but more importantly it's binding. Yuuri knows that the moment he faces Victor, there'll be no going back. The brief eye-contact in the hotel lobby and two full days of watching the man burns deep in Yuuri's veins, the resulting adrenaline pulsing like he's about to discover a special ability. He basks in that tenacity, pushing forward to their destined rendezvous. 

A couple of friendly bystanders help with Yuuri's navigation and he follows the route, hands skittering in the pockets of his jeans. A host of delicious aromas waft his way which is a shame since the hunger Yuuri now feels won't really be sated with food or drink. The thought pinches at his cheeks and he lowers his head as his face is dusted pink. _Easy tiger. You're getting ahead of yourself._

The crowd begins to thin when he approaches the far end of the first floor giving Yuuri more maneuverability to his destination. The small restaurant is tucked away in an intimate alcove, softly lit and hidden from the more concentrated hub catering to the live band. It isn't heavily patronized tonight and the further Yuuri walks, the more the central din lessens, creating a pleasing background ambiance of melded voices and acoustic guitars. It's just the calming undertone Yuuri needs because right then, a small group clears from Yuuri's path and his vision hones in on a head of thick, lustrous platinum.

G-fucking-G.

Yuuri stumbles and stops completely. Victor is sitting with his back to him, shoulders broad and somewhat tense under fitted navy blue. His onyx leather jacket, unbranded by his trade, hangs off the back of his chair. Oh god, that combination with Victor's jeweled blue eyes _will_ head-shot Yuuri and resign him to permanent re-spawn before he can string two letters together. A drink occupies the impulse of Victor's right hand and he nurses it adagio, swirling and sloshing the liquid in a way Yuuri is all too familiar with. 

_Go on, Yuuri. One foot in front the other. Slow and steady._

His knees wobble some as he coaxes himself to move into uncharted territory. It hits him all at once that they're not online or on a phone-call. This is real. This is Victor Nikiforov, brilliant, gorgeous, and patiently waiting for the night to reveal its mysteries. This is Victor Nikiforov wearing his heart on his sleeve for _him_. 

He can only hope he doesn't disappoint.

With stealth worthy of any assassin, Yuuri makes it a few steps behind Victor before he standstills again. The vital purpose of oxygen eludes him, replaced with the soft haze of Victor's cologne and a quest marker blinking furiously in his mind. _It's now or never, Yuuri. Two steps, extend your arm, hand to shoulder, unlock speech..._

"Hi Victor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a ton of gaming references are in here. I'll be doing a full set of notes after the story is finished. If there's anything specific you want to ask me, find me on [Tumblr](https://alexwspark.tumblr.com) <3


	4. Eye to Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to Chapter 3 left me floored! When I started writing this, I never thought it would make so many of you happy. Thank you a million times for each and every one of your supportive, screaming, super lovely comments! I love you all <3
> 
> Don't panic about the increase to 5 chapters. It'll be an epilogue and it can be read as a standalone :)
> 
> This AU is near and dear to me as a gamer, so I'll be doing some side stories for it, so you can look forward to those :) Thank you again and I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations! (I obsessed over it like crazy, and of course updated the fic late. No self-control, I tell you).
> 
> Huge shout-out to:  
> 1\. [Babyotaku for this gorgeous mood board based on my fic. It's perfect!](http://babyotaku.tumblr.com/post/160414675951/mood-boards-for-victuuri-fics-on-online-and)  
> 2\. [CommunistFireworks, an avid reader of this fic, who drew this fanart of Yuuri's selfie to Victor in Chapter 2. I'm still flailing! ](http://panda-poodle.deviantart.com/art/Your-hair-is-beautiful-681033613?ga_submit_new=10%3A1494991177&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1)
> 
> [Come say hi on Tumblr!](https://alexwspark.tumblr.com)

Victor knows torture.

From a streaming perspective: he's clumsy, it's a cautionary fact, and it was only a matter of time before his childlike exuberance was the harbinger of disaster. It was a productive evening of rearranging his in-house studio, a brand new rig sitting pretty with the rest of his setup and the company of his viewers keeping things lively. All was well until he was flanked by the need to pat himself on the back, poorly directed hands sending his steaming mug of coffee over the edge - onto his rig. The video of Georgi and Yuri scrambling to salvage his irrevocable mess, Makkachin slobbering concernedly over his lax form sprawled on the carpet, and the one-sided conversation conducted with Eros ("My sponsor is going to kill me! What do you mean 'no they won't'?! Remember the headset I broke when you first subbed? Or the keyboard Makka chomped through? Or the mouse I- I am calm! Don't laugh!") still makes the rounds on social media.

From a physical perspective: against Christophe and Eros' experienced warnings, his stream's pleading, _and_ a lengthy lecture from his dentist, he's the elite tactician that made the brilliant decision to extract all four wisdom teeth on the same day ("Miiiiiiiiiiila, can't feel m'face." "Don't pinch your cheeks, Victor!"). Regret - aching, puffy, sore regret - is a dish best served liquefied and with a weak grimace, he spent the next week drinking all of his meals ("Stubborn jackass." Yuri griped, ladling soup with a pitying grunt).

From an emotional perspective: three days into his mouth feeling like some foreign and very much unwanted accoutrement, he held a partial conversation with Eros for all of two minutes before letting slip a pained ' _Fuck'_. Eros sighed the way Victor liked best; if he closed his eyes long enough, he could design the uptick of Eros' lips and the more than amused squint that probably triggered a wrinkling nose capable of bringing enemies to their knees. 

"Victor, you really shouldn't exert yourself. Yuri has already complained to your dentist four times." 

"Haven't talked to you all week." Petulant, will-not-be-thwarted, is-the-rock-and-the-hard-place Victor grumbled, "Stay?" 

Eros' patience was warm fleece, bubbling hot chocolate, and a satisfying win-streak that undermined the laws of FPS, "I'll stay under one condition. You can't talk anymore." 

"But-" 

"Do it for me." 

Victor was so easy when it came to Eros (and still is), "Fine. Read to me?"

"Sure. Any special requests tonight?" 

Victor snuggled against Makkachin, stifling a yawn, "You pick." 

And that's how he fell asleep, with Eros and _The Restaurant at the End of the Universe_ on the other end of the call. Somewhere between blistering lucidity and all-encompassing black, he heard the softest _'Goodnight, Victor'_ and took it with him to dreams of sharing fresh pirozhki with Eros. When he woke in the morning to the echo of it all and a habitual knot tightening more insistently in his chest, his first thought of the day was _of course I am._  

However, none of those things rival tonight's position. Sitting in the unfamiliar setting, surrounded by NPCs, with nothing but his thoughts of the successive events that led him here to occupy him, Victor reconsiders his understanding of torture. He duels with the simultaneously influx of _What the fuck am I doing?_ and _Of course I'd do it again!,_ the end of which will see him climbing the walls. Every stray clink of glass, shuffle of feet, too loud laugh, or collective talk berserks up his spine. After twenty minutes and two and a half drinks ("What can I start you off with?" "It's THE night or a night, so surprise me."), he switches seats, back to the entrance so he can rein in his sensory input some. 

That's a fairly successful Plan A. Plan B is calling for immediate backup.

 

**To Group: Grand Aria**   Nov 4

Help. Me. I'm five minutes from setting myself on fire

 

**From: Christophe**   Nov 4

That can work, darling. Is Eros into pyromania? 

 

**From: Georgi**  Nov 4

A dramatic display of your emotions would definitely ignite conversation 

 

**From: Mila**  Nov 4

A fiery introduction will break four years of ice, go for it Victor

 

**From: Yuri**  Nov 4

Will you assholes stop? Things are already heated as is

 

**To Group: Grand Aria**   Nov 4

Really mean guys. But I'm laughing, so thanks

**From: Mila**  Nov 4

Sweetie, our advice is the same as it was an hour ago. All of this means nothing until it does. We're freaking out too, if that's any consolation

 

**From: Georgi**  Nov 4

Phichit said relax. It's really the only thing left to do at this point

 

**To Group: Grand Aria**   Nov 4

I know, I know. I didn't think it would be this fucking difficult. I don't know what to expect and Phichit wasn't really clear and asdfdgjkhdfgklfuckingfuck

 

**From: Yuri**  Nov 4

Deep breaths, bro. Everyone knows what might happen tonight. Prepare for the best...and the worst

 

**From: Mila**  Nov 4

Remember to trust him, okay? No matter what, even if tonight doesn't turn out the way we're all hoping it does 

 

**From: Christophe**   Nov 4

Trust them both, actually. Phichit isn't known for embarking on anything Eros related without reason. Whatever he has in store for you tonight, roll with it

 

Victor thumbs at the edge of his phone case, leaving harsh indents in the rubber. Roll with it, huh? It would count as extremely flippant advice if Victor hadn't already taken Phichit's portal leading to god knows where (they were all _assuming_ where, avoiding the word 'meeting' much to the appreciation of his need to continue breathing). He makes a mental log to send Phichit an assortment of flowers and a basket of cute, stuffed hamsters with the note **Fuck. You.** attached. 

As for trusting Eros, that's a non-issue for Victor being that the man is pretty much the exception to every one of his rules. Eros, with his casual flourishes of _'Hi Victor',_ is that game breaking code that grants immortality, one-shots bosses and plots the location of every desired treasure in the land. Everything feels simple, accessible, otherwise complex problems yielding at what Victor can only imagine is a pair of spectacular feet. Having Eros' undivided attention is the embodiment of calm and Victor knows calm just as well - a bowl of his mother's borscht, [journeying across the sands to a score so divine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZKpSsvMRxU), rowdy game nights with his GA family - but Eros is...he's... 

His knuckles bleach white, glass squeaking at his grip. Thinking about Eros is calming. Thinking about him here, tonight, sitting _right there,_ is fucking torture. There's no considering one without including the other and he resists the urge to face-plant the table. In no way is he complaining; to be allowed a glimpse of Eros' character development, even for a fraction of his life, is the purest treasure and Victor is well aware of how lucky he is to have someone so genuine as a confidant.  

But _fuck_ if he doesn't feel dragged across a grater, raw, unprepared and frankly, terrified. Everything clings to him with infuriating discomfort - his jeans itch, his shirt is suffocating, the watch around his wrist too tight on his pulse point - he's a ball of silently unraveling hysteria, fear so palpable it can render an entire raid group useless. What if this isn't what everyone thinks it is? What if it's something else entirely? (But _what?_ Jesus Christ, Phichit!). The latter isn't so bad because the alternative is being face-to-face with Eros and what if Victor fucks up? What if he bumbles like some under-equipped fool in a zone too high-leveled for him? What if all that they've shared becomes sour and ephemeral? 

What if...what if Eros decides he doesn't feel the same way? 

_Calm down. You're going to overload your blood pressure. Deep breath. Deep-_

Oh. 

The gentle dip of fabric against his shoulder and the greeting that follows tethers him so completely that he can feel the rotation of the Earth under his feet.

"Hi Victor."

_Oh god._

_Oh fuck._

_GamerLevelEros._

_He's here!_

_He's standing behind me!_

_He's_ touching _me!_

_Medic! MEDIC!_

The voice, _Eros'_ voice, hits dead center the bullseye of Victor's _thumpthumpTHUMP!_ -ing heart. He would know it anywhere; the lilt like layers of the finest silk, with its balanced depth and enchanting personal touch that always curls _just so_ around his name. No one can dream to mimic Eros (and many have tried). There's no replication able to fool Victor, nothing that can blind him from the true music Eros creates every time he opens his mouth. 

The gentle weight on his shoulder picks the lock and breaks him open. Victor thinks to move but nothing is responding the way it should. Basic English? Standard polite greetings? Suitable actions? Everything is hopelessly muddled, quicksand usurping his brain, and Victor gives himself over to sinking with a carefree sigh, lost in the quaking reality that wanders into his personal space and gestures with fond exasperation for him to get on with things. Which naturally, he doesn't. Or more accurately, he can't...

...until Eros' hand begins to deliberately move away and a chorus of _nonononono_ panics Victor into re-actively mapping his controls, opposite arm shooting up, fingers catching and curving over Eros' own, ghosting, latching and pressing them firmly back into the shallow divot. It's the in-between of tender and coarse, definite and trembling.

_Real._

Fingertips squeeze into him and what it's apropos to, Victor doesn't know. Reassurance? Understanding? Perhaps shared nerves if the quivers surfacing under the simple act are anything to go by.

"Um...are you going to turn around or...?"

Victor doesn't mean to. It's a tactless reaction no matter how it's sliced; his chin goes to his chest and he spouts the lightest laugh, pitched and uncontrolled, just this side of an all-around snort because _yes, yes,_ that's the obvious progression of this quest-line that a large part of him still feels he has no right to. Even now, he's powering through a symphony of _holy shit,_ his breath is worryingly uneven, and he's poised to vibrate the polish off of the chair's wooden backrest.

Nevertheless, he chuckles because that's classic Eros, pulling the strangest reactions out of Victor without meaning to, "In a minute. Maybe two." 

"If I'd known there was a waiting period, I would've brought my 3DS." 

Victor does snort at that, "That's plain rude."

"Just trying to lighten the mood." Another comforting squeeze, "I'll still be here, you know. When you turn around. This...it's not..."

"A dream?" Victor's voice dips pensively, "I've had this one before." 

"And?" 

"You were a sentient computer screen on two legs." 

Eros laughs, "That's mildly disturbing. I promise though, this isn't a dream."

"I know that." If Eros hears the gulp between that sentence, he makes no additional ministration to acknowledge it. Victor really doesn't know but Eros seems to, and he swiftly makes their unexpected banter his sanctuary. Still hand-in-hand, and with more effort than he's put toward anything in his life, his head pivots and tilts up to find the face and form bearing over him and...and... 

_Holy shit._  

_Godlike._

Since their first conversation all those years ago, a connection Victor never dreamed possible, Eros quickly became the fine connoisseur of rare items that's impossible to acquire until you've proven yourself worthy. At least, that's the way Victor has always thought of him - unbelievably special, wholly ingenious, and keeper of all things desirable. Perhaps it's strange to care so deeply about someone that, until now, he's never laid eyes on but Victor certainly doesn't give a damn.

Their eyes click in seamless alignment, the sight of him washing over Victor like a cooling zephyr experienced at some great height, a sensation he'll luxuriate in for the rest of his life. Warmth inches over his lips at the thought of how little justice 1080p would do to the gorgeous creature before him. Hair, the finest black ink shimmering like some ancient spell, is swept back to provide a wonderfully unobstructed view of absolute flawlessness ( _not a dream, so not a fucking dream_ ). A lazy bonfire crackles endlessly in Eros' eyes and Victor finds himself transported to a tavern off yonder, hot mulled wine like fire in his bloodstream. And that smile, punctuated by a bare parting that belies whatever calm he seemed to maintain before entering this new arc of face-to-face; the smile Victor has heard, coveted and conjured in his mind, is now part of his reality.

If Victor thought the back of Eros was beautiful then what word would suffice now because the Japanese man in front of him defies all logic. People are always quick to laud praises on Victor's good looks but they're all sorely mistaken. He has nothing on Eros, nothing on his beauty and strength and kindness, nothing on the fearlessness he's displaying tonight, putting a lot of shit on the line for Victor just by his one touch, and those few words, and this drawn out gaze that's pebbling delightful goosebumps along Victor's skin. Eros, who entertains Victor's overboard stories about moving to the U.S., the long Russian winters of his childhood, parents who put Victor through intense Q&As about Eros' stream ("They watch me?!" "Sometimes, when they have the time. My mom in particular loves to see us queue."). Eros, who looks at him like Victor's the major reveal to every pertinent question in the galaxy.

He imagined this moment, detailed it with superfluous little things, down to the lighting and color of Eros' shoes. But now, facing a man too beautiful for words or gestures or mechanics, the planning goes from his head, replaced with a blank state of _fuck_. Victor Nikiforov, straight A student, is stunted with the eloquence of a rock. Amazing.

Until he realizes - a hitch of his eyebrow and silent deliberation - that he's seen the man before. It was a short but expressive few seconds across a crowd? A room of some sort? Wait. It was at the Hilton, wasn't it? In the... 

"Lobby!" Victor jumps to his feet with a resounding aha! that would've knocked Eros back if his entire arm wasn't now safely in Victor's smooth grip, "You were in the lobby the day before the convention, with the guys from Customer Service!"

Eros' eyes go wide and Victor almost slices through his tongue at his abrupt declaration that loses him their eye contact. Eros is drawn to the many pairs of eyes falling curiously on them, save for the restaurant's hostess, Marie, who remains calm and good-natured before returning to her business. Victor pales as Eros looks everywhere but at him. The night is barely underway and already Victor's causing him to worry.

"I'm- oh god, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Eros finds his way back to Victor's distressed face with an allaying nod, "I have it on good authority that we don't have to worry tonight. You just surprised me, that's all."

"Oh. Good."

"You..." A thick pause, "You remember me?"

There's dubiety in the question, vulnerability, and Victor doesn't know what to make of it. What he does know, he says, forgetting himself in the face of Eros' impossibly gentle voice, "I should've known..."

Confusion. "How would you have-" Eros shifts and the sudden movement reminds Victor of their proximity - Victor's hand wrapped around Eros' elbow, arms flush, heat seeping through their respective shirts, an inch or two separating the rest of them. Victor's eyes flit from arm to eyes and he carefully lets go with a huff of air that started off as a nervous laugh but died in his throat before it could be realized. 

"H-Hiding in plain sight, I mean," Victor recovers, "but if I'd seen you from the back, it would've been game over."

Eros' smile brings sweet, sweet relief (though, he does glance wistfully at his arm), "I'm curious what you would've done if I wasn't on top of my game."

Victor isn't going to survive the night if Eros keeps up such comments. He offers mischief in compensation, finger tapping his lips in thoughtful beats and Eros shakes his head, cheeks the prettiest pink.

"You can thank Phichit for me being able to blend into a crowd. He's the reason I got so good at it."

"There are clearly a lot of things I need to thank him for." Maybe Victor will adjust the **Fuck. You.** note to something less petty, "He's not your manager, though. He's your handler."

"Online and offline subterfuge requires twenty four seven planning and execution." Eros chuckles easily, "There aren't many who have the patience for my lifestyle."

That unspoken affirmation blares louder than any battle cry. It's getting increasingly difficult to separate them facing each other for the first time from the familiarity they've already cultivated, conversation flowing so effortlessly in the gaps of _How the fuck?_ and _He's the most stunning thing I've ever seen!_ and _I can die happy now, thank you universe._ Victor wants to express his gratefulness, wants Eros to understand how much this all means to him, how happy he'd be to go home right then because this is more than Victor deserves. He's lines up his thoughts, sifts through the jumble, assembles his gratitude and, of course, verbalizes something else entirely.

"Why did you meet me tonight?"

_You. Dumbass._

Victor mentally kicks himself, immediately defaulting to a charming grin and offhand ' _You don't need to answer that',_ dismissing the poorly timed question with more quips and useless words and a promise to eat his very expensive mouse but Eros knows. He always knows ("Nevermind. It's nothing." "Victor, you're the last person I want walking on eggshells around me."). With his cheeks blossoming rose, he steps up to Victor's bullshit and squashes it with two hands placed firmly on the sides of his waist.

"Because I trust you, Victor. I'm here because I trust you."

 

* * *

The ripple at the edge of Victor's lashes, shining like newly forged steel, is a salve and a deathblow all in one. He doesn't seem to realize the tears are there, the entirety of him a precise laser on Yuuri, and through to his soul. So much is buzzing about Yuuri's being, nuanced and affectionate things that fill his veins with starlight: from Victor's rather unceremonious laughter ( _such a dork, god_ ), to the cool insistence of his slender fingers ( _he...he doesn't mind me touching him, oh fuck_ ), to that mad Victor-esque outburst ( _this man has no chill whatsoever_ ), to his enchanted countenance that even Yuuri can't deny is meant only for him.

Pictures, video and crowded distance do not do Victor justice. Phone calls even less so. He's stunning at this range; an elven prince spending a night among mortals; tall, slim, smile strikingly flushed and silly. Yuuri keeps catching tantalizing whiffs of coconut and vanilla, which bursts open the back of his head and steals large chunks of his sanity. He wages war against the off-rail freight train of thoughts urging him to re-position Victor's hold on him, resisting the impulse do so many things. The comfort requires no coaxing or extended time to rejuvenate, tipped in the barest organic tension that's all too easy to adjust to. It swoops in and sits gaily on Yuuri's chest, a powerful presence that has him structuring intelligible, playful sentences. That is, until Victor asks him that question and all at once, he's sparking off the tracks, applying pertinent edits to his future memoir _1000 Ways to Lose Your Fucking Mind_ : 

 

_Step 1: Meet beautiful gaming legend_

_Step 2: Die_

_Step 3: Die graciously_

_Step 854: Now would be a good time to SAY SOMETHING, YUURI_

He watches Victor withdraw and berate himself, fueled (Yuuri is sure) by the thought that he doesn't yet have the right to such information. The answer, of course, is obvious but its verbalization is a hurdle only crossed in spirit. That won't do. Yuuri will be damned if he treats Victor to some kind of selfish, one-sided affair tonight. He steps in close, finding the curve of Victor's trim waist with seventy percent steady palms, staring defiantly at his hopeful ( _and stupidly beautiful_ ) face so as to drive away any negative predispositions still left between them.

Victor has never once asked anything of him, never used him the way others have tried, so when Yuuri bares his trust, he means it. 

"You do?"

"Of course I do." Yuuri's indignance steps into the proceedings, "I'm sorry that I haven't said it more. I...I didn't know it meant this much to you."

Victor goes as red as him, "It's not- I mean, I knew- I _know_ \- You never needed to..." He sighs and his frown tapers, "I'm such a bad liar."

"I know you are."

A deep breath, "I like hearing you say it."

"Do we need to have the eggshells talk again?"

Victor shakes his head, mouth brightening in slow, pleasant curves, "Absolutely not. You're snippy when you get serious."

Yuuri shrugs at that truth, "Only because you're more stubborn than me sometimes." And going boldly where he's only imagined going before, Yuuri wraps his arms around to the small of Victor's back, tip-toeing just enough that he can brush a feathered kiss, airy and thankful, on Victor's cheek. He's the temperature of lava from his daring, and Victor looks like he's skyrocketed to his level cap, ready to crush the final boss with his pinky finger.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Victor," _Wonderful? Try: the best moment of my entire life_ , "and finally have a proper date."

"So, this is a date?"

"I fucking hope so."

Victor, lighting up like an ocean at sunrise, shakes with laughter and he leans forward to return a chaste kiss to the middle of Yuuri's head, "I'm just making sure." Whether Victor means to or not, Yuuri notices the small nuzzling around his hair, the two seconds of it feeling like an eternity. His heart swells, mind fogging as they stare happily at one another. 

"Hey guys," Yuuri finds Marie at his side, gesturing behind them to some patrons they're blocking, "I don't mean to interrupt." He extricates himself from Victor ( _so much for having mixed opinions about PDA_ ), both of them apologizing profusely as they allow the persons passage.

"We didn't mean to cause any trouble." 

She nods brightly, "That's quite alright. Less apologizing, more getting comfortable, if you don't mind." 

Before Yuuri can think to do it, Victor teleports behind him, slipping his blazer off and draping it over the chair in one smooth motion. Fingers brush the fine hairs at the base of his neck, inducing minus ten movement and dropping, the paralyzing effect already heightened from all their innocent touching ( _and kiss. You kissed him, Yuuri and he kissed you back asdfghjkl_ ). Yuuri struggles to keep himself from passing out as they sit, the strange mix of familiarity and new territory fighting for dominance; Yuuri doesn't give a fuck which one wins because Victor is so goddamn handsome and it's the only distraction that matters.

"Can we see a menu?"

"What beers do you have?"

They speak as one and, in their joint haste and after-the-fact recovery from the last few minutes, their hands come into contact again, Yuuri's own sprawling over Victor knuckles. Yuuri's cheeks are now fit to garnish the top of a cocktail, doubly so when Victor begins drawing absent lines along his thumb. It's the kind of quiet touch Yuuri envisioned during their Skype movie nights, or when Victor calls him from the grocery to gush over the sale on strawberries, or when Yuuri is neck deep in a textbook and needs a soothing diversion.

"In case it wasn't already obvious, I'm nervous." Victor says softly, hurriedly, like he's embarrassed to acknowledge something so reasonable. 

"You're not the only one." It sounds like a contradiction but Yuuri is past trying to micromanage his emotions, "I think we're doing good so far."

"I think we are too but then you do _that_  and I can't think straight."

"Do what?"

Victor vaguely gestures at just about every part of him and Yuuri has to stifle a belly-deep guffaw because the man is too ridiculous for his own good, "Well excuse me for existing or would you prefer the computer screen?"

"Smart-ass," Victor smiles, "Excuse me for being your fan for so l-"

" _Fan?!_ " Yuuri chokes out like that's a revelation. Which it isn't. But it is. In all the years they've known each other, Yuuri never assigned that term to Victor and _just how fucking oblivious have I been_?

Victor blinks. A lot, "I'm your biggest fan and I'm prepared to fight anyone who says otherwise." He looks positively obstinate and just a tad bit scared, "I thought you...knew?" It's a statement then question, the edges of Victor's expression crumbling around the enquiry at the possibility that Yuuri...as if Yuuri could ever think...Victor means the _world_...

"I'm _your_ biggest fan." Yuuri enunciates slowly, his brain on an agonizingly snail-paced cooldown.

Victor gapes at him, so he returns the favor and before long they're in a fit of giggles at the realization of how utterly stupid they both are. Honestly, how many things have they taken for granted and carelessly forgotten to articulate?

Victor sighs contentedly, "I never thought I'd get to see that."

"Hmm?" 

"When you laugh, it goes straight to your eyes. I always pictured it when we talked but this...it's like magic. You're magic."

Heat rises everywhere, honey-smooth tingles hugging Yuuri's spine. There's no occasion that Yuuri can recall where he's been told something so spectacularly sweet, reducing him to internal pterodactyl noises.

"Was that too much?" Victor's suddenly reserved tone pulls Yuuri from his dreamlike state, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or- I- I just have so much to say..." He falters and Yuuri wonders what he's done to deserve this paragon of consideration. He intertwines their fingers; Victor has spent years spoiling him rotten and Yuuri's not about to mash the brakes for him now.  

"You can tell me whatever you like."

Victor is alight with emotion, so many varied things on display, all of which Yuuri commits to memory. 

"I'll keep that in mind."

 

* * *

**gambabicheva**

(Group selfie of GA, Phichit, assorted guilds, guild members and fans)

 **gacgiacometti, thekingandthegamer** and  **1,524 others**

 **gambabicheva**  Almost 9pm! Send us questions and shout outs on Twitter, we got you <3!

View 560 comments

 **iceskatinghell** Can't wait for the live stream!

 **alexsmitek** @reddit_stanky @zidanetribal @yunarukami WHERE TEH FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?!

 **gayplisetsky** @gengu_seagull DAMN RIGHT this is better than that oscar selfie

 **oneandonlyyen** Uh, has anyone noticed that @gavnikiforov is NOT in this photo...? 

 **drake_nathan** @oneandonlyyen AND Eros hasn't responded to any tweets in the last couple hours  #getaroomconspiracy

10 minutes ago

 

* * *

Yuuri's last real date was, to put it mildly, an unmitigated disaster. He can't remember what possessed him to agree to dinner with the guy (recovering from a twenty-four hour stream did things to a person. He should've stayed home that day), but what he does remember is the guy being a right dick. The majority of the night was spent listening to the jerk citing every unscientific reason for why gaming rots your brain. Needless to say, that number was expeditiously deleted, and Yuuri poured his disgust out over Phichit's homemade jello shots and multiple passes at Rainbow Road.

When Victor becomes a permanent fixture of his day-to-day life, some four or five months after their first call, Yuuri has eyes (and ears) for no one else. They casually fiddled with the subject once and now, with Victor rapt on his every word, Yuuri wonders back to his then blasé answer: "I'm too busy and not a lot of people get it, you know? Especially not the way you do." Victor said at the three hour mark of their call. Yuuri is on the honor roll and he can land a head-shot without the aid of his glasses but clearly book and game sense does not an intuitive make. 

Victor's eyes seldom leave him. Marie deposits a glass of water next to him and an amber bottle into Yuuri's grip, there's clamorous applause resonating from somewhere in the Packing District and both their phones are blinking with notifications, but no disturbance is strong enough to break their animated thread of conversation. The longer they talk - about the convention, upcoming events, Victor's parents lamenting not having time-off to be in Anaheim, Yuuri and Phichit's Vegas plans, the impending completion of his degree - the easier it is to forget that this is essentially their first date.

_Date. I'm on a date with Victor Nikiforov._ Every so often it crosses Yuuri's mind and he pauses to revel in it, his wide smile matched by Victor's heart-shaped own, followed by two minutes of joint silly, adoring laughs. 

Yuuri doesn't know what he expected when he walked up to Victor tonight and even if he did, he's sure it would've been infinitely exceeded.

"I'm starving!" Victor announces, plucking up the menu and inclining himself in Yuuri's direction so they can read together, "What are we having?"

"Everything sounds delicious."

"They have oysters, awesome! Have you had them before?"

"I haven't but I will tonight if I'm reading the look on your face right. Let's get the pan roast too."

Marie generously runs them through her recommendations and they end up ordering a minor feast that can't possibly be stored in both their stomachs but Yuuri suspects, when Victor adds a serving of calamari on an afterthought, that he's making any excuse to draw the night out. Yuuri doesn't blame him, quite the contrary since he had the same idea; Victor simply beat him to it. While the food-filled discussion wraps up, Yuuri unbuttons his shirt cuffs, rolling the sleeves back to his elbow to allow his skin some air. 

"Well," Victor claps his hands, "that takes care of the main cour-"

Yuuri's tucking in the final fold when all goes reverently silent. It doesn't take any great intellect to discern exactly what Victor's eyes are trained on and Yuuri confirms as such when he looks across to find an untrained, almost hungry expression focused on his tattoo. Yuuri can't help but smirk; _that picture probably drove him crazy, most of it was blurred out and he didn't see the..._

"Dragons. You have the fucking dragons." Victor chuckles at the minimalist twin swirls on his outer arm, the tail ends of which smoke blue, stopping shy of the inner arm script, "Of course you do."

"Surprise?" Yuuri grins. Victor's hand twitches unconsciously but remains unmoved. _You can touch me however you like, Victor_ he wants to say but he opts instead to take Victor's hand, fingers firm on his index and middle finger, and guide them to the colorful ink. He slowly rotates his arm, savoring the feel of yet another simple moment of skin-on-skin, to show the four brief lines of indented words.

"I got this one," Yuuri guides Victor's fingertip delicately over the first line, "when my website became the exclusive hub for the MMORPG. That was leading up to the game's second expansion and I wanted to do something different to celebrate. It was painful as fuck, but I made some peace with my fear of needles."

Victor's hand steadily grows warmer, "The second line was for starting my stream. You know the story, it was an extremely difficult decision for me because I still wasn't sure of myself. What I never told you is the seventy-slide PowerPoint presentation Phichit created on the pros and cons of taking that next step."

"What were the cons?"

"He didn't include any, the bastard." Yuuri laughs, "Phichit is the ultimate troll." They trace down to the third line and Yuuri swears he can hear Victor's heartbeat, "Got this one for twenty thousand consistent viewers and a few million views on Twitch. I can't believe I got so far."

"I can." Victor whispers. 

"The last line," Yuuri's leg gives an involuntary bounce, "it's...well..."

Victor's thumb outlines the words, breath catching, "It's me. I told you this. That day you called and weren't doing well."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It was good advice," Yuuri says quietly, facing Victor's dumbfounded gaze, "and I didn't want to remember it wrong."

"A-And the dragons?"

"Phichit and I were drunk and dying over the subreddit on archers being the bane of the game's existence. He dared me to get and I quote, 'those blasphemous, meme-ing, match-throwing devils' on my arm and a half hour later we were sharing a bottle of vodka in a tattoo parlor. I've never been able to remember the rest of that night." Yuuri regards the markings proudly, the mythical creatures seeming to float over his skin rather than cling to it, "That's the last one. I haven't gotten inked in a while."

"You're planning on another?"

“Funny thing about fear," Yuuri draws languid circles into Victor's skin, "once you get it under control, you start to wonder why you put so much energy into avoiding certain things.”

There's an ebb and flow of beautiful things on Victor's flushed face, and Yuuri does not miss the way those oceanic eyes drop to his lips, "I'm really happy you came tonight."

"Me too." Yuuri says, "By the way, why did _you_ come?" It's more teasingly rhetorical than Yuuri seeking an actual answer; the sparkle that engulfs Victor though is response enough.

"I love suspense." Victor jokes and Yuuri fixes him with his most lethal pout. The surrender is immediate, "Okay. Okay. This might not make much sense but Phichit could've been sending me to the moon and I would've gotten onto the shuttle without question."

_I would've done the same._ "I hope he didn't upset you. Or scare you."

"Scarred for life, didn't he tell you?" Victor chuckles, "He's protective, I get it."

"He said you defended me, went into a bit of rage. Thank you, Victor."

"It's...it's nothing," Victor's smile is crooked and his modesty blends wonderfully with his red cheeks, "It's nothing that I wouldn't usually do for you, you know that."

"Still, fending off my sister is an achievement of its own."

"That was your _sister?!_ "

"She and Phichit are the reason I sprouted a few grey hairs. I kind of understand why they don't tell me certain things beforehand."

"Jesus Christ." Victor mutters and Yuuri, fighting to keep his laughter at bay, sees the exact second that Victor recalls calling Mari a bitch. 

Victor's awkward interlude is short-lived thanks to several mouthwatering aromas finding its way to their table. They have little to no space space left when the array of dishes are squeezed around them and they dig in immediately. Yuuri slurps experimentally on an oyster and then grabs another much to Victor's delight. He's beginning to think their bodies are working against them (or for them) because they go for the same ring of calamari, and the same hot wing, AND the same cup of garlic sauce, brushing lightly against each other with every accidental coordination. It takes several long attempts to fill their plates with food.

"Do you have other siblings?" Victor asks with a complicated squint. Yuuri finishes chewing, offering Victor a nod that says he's not doing anything wrong. He's still being so careful with his questions, treading water instead of diving in and while Yuuri is grateful, he wants to give Victor more, wants to traverse this new ocean with him. So, he tells him no, Mari is his older sister and only sibling, and she's a firecracker, as demonstrated earlier. He talks about spending the first four years of his life in a castle town by the sea before moving to the U.S., and shows Victor the pictures from his last visit ("I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Victor. I was still scared." "It's...it's okay, I swear."). His parents continue to be thrilled that he's come so far from his reserved younger days and are unbelievably supportive of his path. 

"My mom made me promise that when we met, I would tell you that you're invited to our bed and breakfast in Napa."

"'When', huh? I like her already."

Yuuri reminisces about elementary school and the faithful day that Phichit, exuberant transfer student, strolled past all the kids in the lunch room, including the popular ones and took up residence next to him. They were inseparable since. 

"I don't know what I would've done without Phichit. He always knew how to persuade me and what things to drop."

"He's amazing, I'll give him that." Victor says, "Does it ever get tiring, the secrecy? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine, Victor." Yuuri smiles thoughtful, "It used to, in the beginning. I've suffered with anxiety most of my life so it took me some time to acclimatize to building a community, interacting with them and then streaming on a regular basis. When I started the MMORPG, I became a walking encyclopedia for it and Phichit suggested I put it to good use since I was already helping so many people in-game. I didn't expect the site to blow up or have this hub rally around me. I certainly didn't expect the leader of Grand Aria to sub to me on my first day streaming."

"Why wouldn't I?" Victor sets down his fork and tucks away some flyaway strands behind Yuuri's ear, "You have no idea, do you? How you've helped so many. You were always there to listen and support and encourage, even if it wasn't strictly about gaming. I've had so many fans tell me how excited they get when you respond personally to forum messages or fit in impromptu streams. You gave your community a home, you make everyone feel safe because of your zero-tolerance on hate and trolls, and you still find time for..." He gestures between them and Yuuri thinks he might cry, "You're amazing. You were before I heard your voice, you are now, and somehow I'm positive you'll be just as amazing in the morning."

Yuuri's eyebrow goes north. Victor blinks in slow motion, "That. Came out wrong."

"Maybe," Yuuri imitates Victor's smoldering finger-to-lip, "but if you take it back, I won't be able to say 'at least ask me for a second date' and that would be a shame, wouldn't it?"

Yuuri decides that if ever there's a reaction gif solely dedicated to ending a game with one hundred percent completion on the first play-through, Victor's expression should be it.

 

* * *

**To: Phichit** Nov 4

All is well. They're both finishing up dinner, it's too cute actually

 **To: Phichit** Nov 4

(Photo of Yuuri and Victor in the middle of hearty laughter)

 

**From: Phichit**   Nov 4

That's what I like to see #goals. Thanks for the update, Marie

 

**To: Phichit**   Nov 4

No problem! If anything changes, I'll let you know

 

* * *

Victor is deceased. There really is no other explanation. And somehow he's managed to access some secret level of heaven where his wishes have been lavishly granted. He has no idea which deity to thank for such a cheat code and a blanket scream of thanks seems so lacking and disrespectful. There will be an obituary posted to his social media tomorrow. Cause of death: GamerLevel-fucking-Eros, a man too pure for this earthly plane.

_He has a piece of me tattooed to his body. He's telling me about his life. He's getting more beautiful the longer I sit here. I can't fucking breathe!_

There's a giddiness dancing in his chest, expanding with exponential vibrance as Eros logs a host of new save files with him, each detail pushing his heart from its confines towards endless bliss. Every single touch, be it intentional or fortuitous, takes him closer to immortality. Whatever expectations he had - between Christophe massaging the growing stress out of his shoulders at the hotel, to Mila having to run a comb through his hair four times because he kept grabbing at it hysterically, to waiting and dying a very different kind of death before Eros stood at his back - they've all been shattered and remade into something immeasurably lasting and ethereal. 

Dinner winds down and soon his sleeves are also pushed to his elbow, after-meal heat pulsing in satisfaction. They'll have a sizable doggy bag to take with them (which Yuri will undoubtedly be grateful for, being the one person of the group to get the most severe drunken munchies). The table is cleared, Eros calls for another drink and before Victor can register the mild screech of the chair, Eros' knee is pressing into his thigh. 

_Lavender! It's lavender shampoo. Oh my god, he smells edible. Kill me. Right now._

"Um," Eros begins, so goddamn close to him that Victor can see the individual curves of his lashes, "I thought you'd like to watch these. Phichit sometimes takes videos when I'm setting up for a stream, or doing repairs and diagnostics. Stuff like that."

Victor can hear Phichit in the background, loudly recounting a checklist on why Aloy is the hero gamers don't deserve. Eros is red with chortles, folded over his gaming chair, hugging his sides to quell the stitches. Sweatpants and the stretched out Super Nintendo t-shirt are a very good look on him. Another video has Eros bent far over the desk, struggling with some cord or the other, back taut and smooth and _I agree with Phichit, hot-damn is an understatement_. A third one sees him fast asleep, glasses askew, feet slung over the chair's hand-rest, a book of intimidating thickness lounging on his chest.

"Why are you so good to me?" Victor hears himself ask, lump ripe in his throat.

"You've always been good to me." 

It's so sweetly, frustratingly matter-of-fact and Victor doesn't know how to just _tell him_ , "I could get used to this." Eros, if possible, cants himself further to him; Victor is legitimately five seconds away from inviting the man into his lap.

"That's a really good answer." Eros says softly, "Should we get dessert?"

Victor can't believe he has the mental capacity required not to say _'We can have that back at the hotel'_ , but there it is, "Yes. What would you like?" And Victor, denser than all real and virtual rocks on any given day, cannot miss how Eros' eyes, rich and decadent, laves over him. 

"Anything with chocolate or caramel."

"I can do caramel."

The heavy chunk of cheesecake is a luscious addition to their appetizing night. They share the slice, forks clinking, tones muted, eyes locked more times than not. Eros smiles openly and wholeheartedly at him, and if Victor wasn't fully smitten before, he's full blown intoxicated now. This is hands down the best date he's ever been on; Eros looks at him in ways he's only seen during romantic RPG cut-scenes, is delightfully talkative and excitable, bleeds sunlight and sparks fireworks, and is the epitome of that perfectly indulgent experience of un-boxing a collector's edition for the first time.

As unhurried as they eat, the cake soon becomes a distant memory. Victor watches Yuuri converse with Marie, mesmerized by the faint blush on the tip of his nose.

_Take me back to the hotel. Stay with me. I want to know what you feel like in my arms._

"Did you say something, Victor?"

"If this were a game," Victor swallows, "this is usually the part where the big bad boss walks in and ruins the main character's fun."

Eros thoroughly relaxed and twinkling, reaches to Victor's mussed fringe, coiling a few strands around his finger, "Thank god for reality then."

For Victor, build-ups are a phenomenal thing; threads weaving and winding, paths interlacing across a tapestry of events, en route to a main story's crux. In the here and now, though, he's trying so hard not to appear presumptuous, to retain some guise of objectivity and _who the fuck am I kidding, he's combing through my hair now! Do something, you idiot!_

"Should we...get the bill?" 

"Phichit..." 

"Oh yeah..."

"I think Marie deserves a hell of a tip..."

"I completely agree..."

"Victor?" 

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Filter obliterated by a satisfied sweet-tooth, the best few hours of Victor's life, and Eros' disarming _everything,_ he sighs, fingers finding the soft line of his jaw, "God, I thought you'd never ask," and he crowds Eros, bridging the minuscule gap for a transient but scintillating brush of lips. Eros melts against it, purrs into it, presses more insistently, and Victor feels devoured by a Super Star, bouncing off the walls and soaring through the roof.

Eons pass and it's not enough time. With their foreheads flush, and breaths deep, Victor smiles.

"Not a dream," he says, hardly audible. 

"Told you so." Eros lays a kiss to the side of his mouth ( _Fuck..._ ), "Do you want to get out of here?"

_Does the payload need three people on it to move faster?_ "Hell. Yes."

 

* * *

**I need healing**  @cyndigmr -  Nov 4

@gavnikiforov Uh Victor...where are you? Literally all of GA is here, so...#getaroomconspiracy  pic.twitter.com/Jub60XhGfL

 

**Boostio**  @tatman_1 -  Nov 4

@gamer_eros @gavnikiforov @thekingandthegamer ANYTHING YOU GUYS WANT TO TELL US OR?!?!?!

 

**TheRealMVP**  @iamgroot - Nov 4  

#getaroomconspiracy is trending holy shit! @gavnikiforov @gamer_eros @thekingandthegamer 

* * *

Some things, Victor learns, don't always go the way you want it to. One particularly shitty Thursday in October, Victor found himself snapping at Eros, attitude returned in kind, a heat-seeking missile to his most sensitive buttons. Both sleep deprived, distracted, and easily tripped, the equivalent of seeing a twentieth 'YOU DIED' plastered across a game screen, they disintegrated into a terrible fight, lashing out at one another for nonsensical things that Victor could scarcely recount the next day (much less presently). Victor's harsh, it's a flaw that he works on daily, but the minute he heard Eros' voice crack, irreparable and raw, the anger was nowhere to be found. Too late, as such things go, the beep a stinging punch to his gut.

It was a devastating week of empty messages, mundane small-talk, and one word responses. Yes, he was the provoker, but so was Eros, and now they suffered from each other's unintentional cruelty. Victor was wrung from the inside out, until one morning he awoke to a four paragraph apology and a fifth one filled with every relevant emoji. The call was immediately made and Victor spent the next half day spouting every variant of 'I'm sorry' possible. 

The main lesson wasn't complex to grasp; they were both human and, in the end, they cared more about each other than they did their pride. The underlying emotion didn't surrender so easily, that is, Victor never wanted to lose Eros. It took him a long time to realize just how deep that sentiment ran.

Now, cramped into the backseat of his stuffy rental with Eros firmly seated in his lap, it registers all over again. _There's no going back for either of us, is there?_

They approached the car hand-in-hand, separated to either side and, without orchestration, bypassed the front seats to jump into the back of the vehicle and launch themselves at each other with no regard for life or limb. It's power too long contained, pent-up emotions syncing and brawling, longing pushing madly to the surface to the tune of gasps and moans (track ten of the Victor-Eros OST). Jackets and leftovers are tossed in the vicinity of the driver's seat before Victor finds himself manhandled underneath Eros, hands fisted impossibly tight into his collar, kiss lush and wet, lips moving with a sweeping sensuality over his. It fills Victor with a heady glow that goes all the way to his brain and super novas any thought not related to Eros' wicked beauty.

There's a thin trace of glitter on Eros' face and neck, residue from Victor's dabbling in his guild's cosplay. It's doubtlessly that the specks will get everywhere and glitter is ridiculous in sticking around for weeks at a time, but Eros pays no mind to being showered in the iridescent dust, tugging Victor closer and closer, as though they're not already tangled like unattended and misbehaving power cords.

Eros tastes of sweets and ale. There's a lingering scent of coffee on his shirt and a dash of cologne parallel to his jaw. His jeans are rich, velvety, thighs smooth under Victor's palms. The hopeless dishevelment of Eros' hair and clothes, cheeks stained with a growing fire, makes for the most memorable sight in Victor's short life. He's enraptured, romping around in a car like a fucking teenager, making out with the man of his dreams.

It's better than anything he ever imagined.

"I really like you, Victor. I've liked you since I first saw you stream," Eros says, eyes plucked right out of the night sky, "You're so fucking beautiful."

_And he just keeps making it a thousand times better._

It's a far cry from the sometimes oblique nature of their online interactions, certainly grounding that one fight into the dust. There's no hesitation or jogging around a Möbius Strip of maybes; Eros' unyielding honesty is armor curated by the gods. 

"I'm sorry it took so long, that I took so long to tell y-"

Victor kisses him with the force of a centuries-old summoning spell, back arched as he drags Eros' hips to him, overwhelmed by the reciprocation afforded to him tonight. _I'm the luckiest man alive_ he mantras, pouring his worship into the hot mould of Eros' mouth. 

"You don't ever need to apologize to me for anything. This is much better. This was worth waiting for." Victor mumbles with conviction, words climbing the length of Eros' neck, and back to his plush and reddened lips, "You're brilliant and gorgeous, and I look forward to getting to know you all over again."

"You're one to talk." Eros huffs, tongue almost punishing across his bottom lip, "You're ten times busier than I am and - _god_ \- do you know how difficult it is to build a lasting brand in gaming? You've always been inspiring, Victor _."_

"Please. You pull three times the streaming hours and your brand is still growing. You did it all while hiding your - _fuck_ \- identity. You're a gaming superhero. You have the glasses and everything."

"It's not like I take them off when I'm - _Victorrr_ \- gaming, you ass. I only wear my contacts when I really need too."

They're laughing into increasingly sloppy kisses, content to step back and simply _feel_. Victor's running both hands through Eros' silken hair, enjoying the feel of midnight flowing through his fingers, just as Eros unexpectedly drops his weight onto his knees causing him to yelp. 

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" 

Victor winces, "I'm cramping up, to be honest."

"Victor! Why didn't you say anything?" Eros admonishes.

"I got sidetracked. You're kind of distracting, you know."

Eros rolls his eyes, grinning despite himself, "Eggshells, Victor. Honestly. Let's head back to the hotel before one of us gets injured."

"Good idea. But..." 

"But?"

Victor worries at his bottom lip, teeth sharp on the tender skin, "I-I'm not ready. To say goodnight."

Eros stares fondly at him for a moment, "Neither am I." And he seals their confessions with a soft, reaffirming kiss.

 

* * *

The drive to the hotel is quiet, promising, a divergence from their thrilling escapade and debauched appearance. They sit flushed and beaming, Yuuri's nails spidering over the back of Victor's free hand until he shudders with invigorating tingles. Every so often, Yuuri's teasing abilities refresh and he leans over the center console to nip playfully at Victor's neck. No matter the method, he wants to keep touching Victor, wants to unlock his cartography and painstakingly map every inch of Victor's skin until he's heavy-lidded and boneless. 

It's a miracle that they managed to rearrange themselves into the front seat, greedy for each other's affection and helpless to pull away. With their journey underway, Yuuri finds himself with a pleasing view of the blooming purple love bite winking from the edge of Victor's collar. He runs a finger over it, eyes dark and possessive, and goes in for a brief (but oh so necessary) kitten lick.

_Mmmm, his vanilla lip balm is everywhere now. He smells so good._

Victor squirms, breathing bone-deep and surprisingly controlled, "I'd like to get us there in one piece."

"Then concentrate on the road." Yuuri's hand skates along Victor's hipbone, breath hot against the shell of his ear. 

"You make it sound so easy."

The hotel garage is safely deserted as Victor slides an access card into his hands "Everyone's bunking with Christophe and Georgi. He took a suite. Just in case." 

"We'll have to go shopping for very large, very expensive gifts after this convention." Yuuri chuckles, "See you soon, okay? Don't forget your jacket and the food."

"Okay."

"Uh, Victor?"

"Hmm?" 

"I can't 'see you soon' if you don't let go of my arm."

Victor flashes his most brilliant smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he says, bending forward to peck lightheartedly at his wrist.

"Incorrigible." Yuuri allows him to steal an umpteen kiss, and another, and a third, and then they're talking the other out of relocating to the backseat all over again.

With jelly knees and a dazed heartbeat, Yuuri treks from the garage to the elevator, cheeks burning from his constant show of happiness. When the lift closes, he buckles slightly, tears long and cool on his warmed skin. There's no force demanding that he move or think, so he stills, allowing his emotions to settle down and process the incredible whirlwind that was his night with Victor. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect sequence of events or a more loving date. Much like new game plus modes, there's a hidden depth to Victor, zones calling loudly for further exploration. He's everything Yuuri ever dreamed he'd be, and so much more. 

_I want to spend the night with him. I want to spend_ every _night with him._

A barrage of notifications plagues his phone, the majority of them from Twitter. _#getaroomconspiracy? Good lord._ He ignores his social media for the time being, finding his chat with Phichit (which is also clogged with new messages, pictures and videos) and shooting a quick update to his best friend.

 

**From: Phichit**   Nov 4

I'm so happy Yuuri! Enjoy the rest of your night! We'll deal with the rest of it later

 

**To: Phichit**   Nov 4

See you in the morning, and thank you so much. Victor is...he's everything

 

**From: Phichit**   Nov 4

Expect my invoice by the end of the week

His laughter fills the lonely hallway and he floats to his room, ridding himself of his blazer and any unnecessary items in his pocket. A few splashes of cold water and a vigorous teeth cleaning later, he heads to the higher floors. To Victor. To another new adventure.

Lady Luck is all about their well-being tonight, apparently, because Victor's floor is also thankfully empty. He remains alert by habit, walking a little stiffly, counting the rooms as he goes. In front of Victor's door, he breathes, earthquake vibrating in and around his chest, and with a last cautious glance to his sides, Yuuri slips into the room, shutting the door noiselessly behind him. 

Whatever trained rigidity he adopted outside, he's ice cream left in the summer heat when Victor turns to smile at him. The curtains are parted, revealing the radiant gleam of Disneyland, a brilliant view of the theme park that filters vivid neon over his form. From here, with a personal aura of prancing lights and color, Victor looks prepared to conceive and dispense quest-lines of the rarest calibre. Yuuri toes off his shoes, padding across the plush carpeting into Victor's outstretched arms. There's no need for Yuuri to ponder his actions anymore (and vice versa, a thought that has him singing ballads to the universe), hands returning to their home-base on Victor's back, lips ticklish on the crest of his neck. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"We have the entire night." Victor strokes his hair gently, "Any trouble to report getting up here?"

"No. We're in the clear. Love the view."

"It's shit compared to mine."

Yuuri sinks into him at that, loving the way they fit together, the fingers dancing in his hair, the soft illumination in Victor's gaze, magic swirling in those glittering blue eyes. It's breathtaking the way their virtual selves have been fully realized in this offline space, the chips that hovered over them for years, growing and evolving as they did, rewarding them by aligning the stars in their fall. 

There's just one more thing...

"Yuuri."

Victor tilts his head, perplexed, "I'm sorry?" 

"My name. It's Yuuri Katsuki."

"Yuu...ri...did you just..." Victor goes limp with shock, and Yuuri's soul weeps at the mixture of amazement and joy directed his way. 

"I did."

"You didn't have to," Victor hiccups, the tears that threatened to spill during dinner rippling for a second time over the waves of blue, "I didn't mind. You've given me plenty."

"I've wanted to tell you for a long time, Victor. I never had the courage to send those messages," Yuuri caresses Victor's cheek, enjoys the flecks of pink that follow in his fingers' wake, "and plus, the car was one thing, but what name were you planning on using tonight?"

Victor chuckles under his breath, "That has to be the most self-indulgent argument you've ever put forward. Yuuri."

Yuuri's heartbeat flutters, "I could get used to that." He plays absently with Victor's fine silver locks, "Will I be able to get used to that?"

"Geez, Yuuri, at least ask me on a second date first."

"Does breakfast count as a s- AHH!" With no warning, Victor hoists him off of the ground and Yuuri scrabbles at his biceps, locking his legs safely around Victor's waist, squealing when he's unceremoniously backed into the floor-to-ceiling glass window. 

"I'm sure we can make an exception," Victor goes in for the kill, tongue ravishing and tenacious, "and for the record, I'm looking forward to a third date," another blinding kiss, "and a fourth," breath streaking over his jaw, "and a celebratory joint stream where I can shamelessly flirt with you."

"We already do that." Yuuri sighs, eyes closing of their own accord when Victor rolls his hips; intentionally, leisurely, and oh so dirtily. 

"Yes, but next time, we'll have this and other exceptional memories with us, Yuuri."

Who is he to deny that rock-solid logic? _Just keep saying my fucking name, Jesus Christ_ , "It won't be easy. Long distance, constant travel...long hours...my identity..." Victor bites into his lip and Yuuri stumbles across a new religion, "Things...stuff..."

"None of those things bother me." Victor says against his lips, low and sexy and exquisitely sincere, "Being without you, however, will." Yuuri shivers at the chill creeping over his skin, two buttons of his shirt, then three, falling open under Victor's care, "I have no intention of this being the last time I see you."

"You'll never stop spoiling me, will you, Victor?"

"Oh, _Yuuri_ ," Victor splays a hand over his torso, "You haven't seen, _or felt_ , anything yet."


	5. Epilogue - Song of Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where to begin to express my love for you all! Every comment, every subscription and bookmark, every kudos, every Tumblr message brightened my day ten fold. Writing this was such a fun and rewarding time, and being able to share it with so many of you is surreal as fuck, so THANK YOU! Take some more fluffy fluff for sticking with me <3
> 
> [Drop me a line on Tumblr! I'm happy to answer your questions or chat about whatever :)](https://alexwspark.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (The first side story, On Bedhead, Bullets, and Bargains, is in the works. See you on the other side!)

**I need healing**  @cyndigmr -  Nov 5

Sitting in the airport, eating a bagel, wondering if @gavnikiforov and @gamer_eros enjoyed their night...#getaroomconspiracy 

 

**Christophe Giacometti** @gacgiacometti -  Nov 5

@cyndigmr Legit the calmest tweet on #getaroomconspiracy I've seen all night and morning #proud

 

 **I need healing**  @cyndigmr -  Nov 5

@gacgiacometti Edit: AGGRESSIVELY eating a bagel

_GIF - IDK_

**Recon_isrusty**  @minamk - Nov 5

Don't know what the fuck's going on anymore but GA looked REALLY happy with @thekingandthegamer last night pic.twitter.com/Brf50XhEfV

**Phichit Chulanont** @thekingandthegamer - Nov 5

@minamk Jebaited?

 **Recon_isrusty**  @minamk - Nov 5

@thekingandthegamer VERY FUNNY

_GIF - Please_

**Mila Babicheva**  @gambabicheva - Nov 5

Collecting anything #getaroomconspiracy related. Tag or DM me you beautiful bastards! #memedream

 **Georgi Popovich** @gagpopovich - Nov 5

@gambabicheva bit.ly/6jF0cQF #PogChamp #memedream

_GIF - YOLO_

**Yuri Plisetsky** @gayplisetsky - Nov 5

@gambabicheva @gagpopovich THIS IS THE BEST ONE #getaroomconspiracy #memedream bit.ly/3qHObRT

* * *

"I swear chat, those were Victor's exact words. Yes, CommandMeShepard, he missed his flight after the convention because he lost track of time trying to find his shoes. Seems like a reasonable explanation to me. Oh c'mon, chat, I've missed flights for way less. What did you expect Victor to do?"

**(Moderator)(4-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov: _Thank you Eros!_

**(Moderator)(4-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov: _Like you all haven't misplaced your shit before_

**(Moderator)(4-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov: _Come at me_

**(2-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)** SwiftLegend_69: _Are you all fucking serious LOL_

**(1-Year Subscriber)** Moon2Moon: _HYPERLUL_

**(1-Year Subscriber)** Moon2Moon: _But seriously, have you guys considered the real question here: HOW did Victor lose his shoes hmm??_

**(1-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)** Ignis_NewRecipe: _This is the height of hold-my-beer_

**(3-Year Subscriber)** X3xyz: @Ignis_NewRecipe  _Can't stop, won't stop, we'll never out-troll them and in the meantime WE ALL FUCKING SUFFER_

**(2-Year Subscriber)** NoticeMeSenpai: _Even the new low grav map doesn't allow us to jump high enough to avoid your bullshit_ @GAria_VNikiforov

**(Moderator)(4-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  GAria_VNikiforov: _COME. AT. ME._

* * *

**experiencetranquility_daily**

(A semi-blurred photo of Victor, Mila, Chris, Georgi and Yuri at Morimoto, MGM Grand)

**gavnikiforov, thekingandthegamer**  and  **8,480 others**

 **experiencetranquility_daily** #regram GA spotted in Vegas for @gavnikiforov birthday. @thekingandthegamer spotted yesterday at Mandarin Oriental. @gamerleveleros on hiatus until the New Years. Coincidence? 

View 3,590 comments

 **aimbothell** The plot thickens #getaroomconspiracy

 **tatman1** For fuck's sake, this is why we can't have nice things #eyeroll @gamerleveleros did 2 unscheduled streams for us so far and he's on vaca! What more do you want from him? #notaconspiracy #letthemlive

 **gavnikiforov** LOL snipers, keep your head down! Sorry to disappoint but @gamerleveleros is spending the week with his family guys #chill

 **oneandonlyyen** @gavnikiforov #PREACH (still curious though lol)

 **A_munition**  You all are lucky GA, Phichit and Eros have so much patience for this community's periodical trash

Dec 24

 

* * *

  **Grand Aria's Victor Nikiforov and GamerLevelEros' Charity Stream Raises a Collective $200K in 24 Hours!**

_It comes as no surprise that streaming favorites Victor Nikiforov and GamerLevelEros are at it again, this time in a joint 24 hour video game soiree that saw six four-hour bursts of absolute f*cking joy. From subscriber matches, to speed runs of beloved gaming classics, to games as voted by viewers, to sponsor and personal giveaways, the duo gave us a New Years surprise we didn't know we needed.._

_...read Victor and Eros' interviews here..._

_...see the best moments clipped here... _

_...submit your memes to the collection... _

_...see the list of charities benefiting from their work... _

_...#getaroomconspiracy mentions continue to climb on Twitter. Read more on the hashtag and corresponding ship here. New to shipping? Read about this facet of fandom culture here..._

 

* * *

**_February_ **

High above the verdant stretch - dewed evergreen swaying on the rogue dawn breeze, yawning trees rumbling with whispers of 'five more minutes', fog braiding through the aged barks, gathered moss, and cool bowers - Victor flies.

From atop his Vanquisher, a fearsome dragon of coruscating silver and cobalt veiled over harsh bone, his view is impeccable and, as always, utterly impressive. The faithful creature seems to agree; pleasing vibrations, like looped thunder, emanates in a steady hum across it's belly, a reaction that has Victor smiling and patting fondly at him.

Morning heralds on the horizon, an early cajole of lazy golds and subdued flames filling into the dips and curves of the mountain with the familiarity of a well-courted lover; it breathes over the snowy mounds piled over the rock face, reaching down to the landscape in the slow embrace of a new day. Victor relishes in the vestige, keeping a keen eye open for his destination. Nestled into the mountain is a fairly obscure ledge, carved smooth and elegantly cut from the central path, large enough for a duo and notoriously easy to miss. But Victor knows the peak better than anyone (except, perhaps, one other...) and soon he's directing his mount to the location, chest suddenly heavy as though he's overburdened with items.

He bids farewell to his dragon, vaulting gracefully from the mythical beast down to the white-fluffed landing. Snow cakes to his boots as he sits crossed-legged, eyes trained on the sky. The hour is fair, the cover over him still being painted, colors re-acquainting in a sight unblemished and largely undisturbed. There's nothing to obstruct him or induce harsh squints, and a smile finds his lips when he does see the disturbance he so craves: a second Vanquisher, gossamer midnight, bone shimmering as though borne by the stars themselves, carrying an ebullient Eros who waves at Victor in greeting, bright-eyed and otherworldly. 

Victor's mouth bows in excitement, calm untwisting his leaden body, and he sparkles with growing anticipation as Eros replicates his jump precisely, falling in a swift, straight line into Victor's waiting arms. Brown eyes, unhidden skin and a wide smile meet him, and Victor nearly drops Eros as a gasp fills their quiet. 

He's never been able to see Eros' face before. His mask, the facade, that relentless shroud...

Victor brings a gloved hand to...to _Yuuri's_ face and watches with fascination as he melds to the touch.

_I can see you. I can finally see you._  

Yuuri nods cheerfully as though aware of Victor's very thoughts. Victor can do nothing but stare as Yuuri wraps his arms around his neck, kissing him deep and devastating; the power of it brings the sun to fruition, flowers sprout in droves over the land and the mountain trembles in awe under them.  

They sit together quietly, Yuuri comfortably bracketed between his legs, head tossed back on Victor's shoulder as they watch over the plains. Victor wants to stay this way forever, wants to sing softly into Yuuri's ear until he's hoarse or his lungs give out or he's returned to dust. Those adoring eyes, roasting chestnuts over the pink of his cheeks, all aimed at Victor with the utmost affection. Not to mention those lips, fitting over his with the most gentle passion...

 

* * *

"Woof!" 

... _with the most gentle pass-_

"WOOF!" 

... _with the most-_  

"WOOF! WOOF!"

"Wha...?"

Victor yanks away his dangling, now covered in slobber arm, hazarding one sleepy eye open; the sky-view and sprawling terrain is gone, replaced with indistinct checkered print and a peripheral mass of what appears to be dark brown fluff. For a moment he seriously believes he's been dumped into some cheap, pixelated world but soon enough his senses cross into double digits and he groans, grounding his face back into the pillows. This is exactly why he loathes positive dream sequences in video games (or any medium, for that matter) because he knows full well the vexation induced when pulled unwillingly from the wonder of his mind. He tries to close his eyes and will himself back to the mountain, back to _Yuuri_ , refusing to forego the last fifteen minutes of his nap. 

Critical mission failure. He sighs, hauling the blanket with heated determination over his head. Victor never really sleeps past his alarms unless Yuuri is in bed with him. It's probably a good thing he's alone because he does have to cross a few things from his to-do list before the cusp of the evening but he can't help but wish his arms were filled with his boyfriend instead of wrinkled cotton. 

At the very least, his mind reminds him, his dream is a curious though not unwelcomed thing. It's one he's accustomed to, a recurring montage built over many years and one that visits him with no particular schedule; always the same charming surroundings and friendly dragons, always him and Yuuri practicing their advanced acrobatics, always the quiet intimacy as they enjoy the view from the mountain. Victor never mentioned it to Yuuri, the thought alone that he's been dreaming so vividly about a man he's never met until a few months ago flustering him like he's relegated to solo healing. 

_Funny, I haven't had that dream in such a long time. Since...oh!_  

Since before the morning after the convention, actually. Victor wiggles against the sheets, giddy and relaxed as he drifts with the memory...

_"Bright."_

_Victor stirred, the low mumbles wisping over his skin. It was nice, warm, a closeness that filled him with repose. And the voice...it sounded so familiar, so much like_ him _. But that was inconceivable, right? Eros wouldn't just happen to be...there..._

_The night came back to him in a speed-boosted rush: their incredible date; a first, second and fiftieth kiss to buff him for ten lifetimes; the surreal drive to the hotel; bared, open and uninhibited in front of each other..._

Holy shit, I remember now. I'm in bed with Ero- no. 

Yuuri. I'm in bed with Yuuri.

_Victor peeked through fluttering lashes, still not trusting the weight pressed against him. But there Yuuri was. Beautiful, insatiable Yuuri who drugged Victor's nostrils with lavender and melee'd him into a whimpering puddle. It was a wonder they remained stacked through the night, Yuuri three-quarters on top of him, face huddled just shy of his collarbone, breath rising and falling with the rhythm of a blacksmith tempering materials at his forge. For Victor, it's an astonishing synaesthesia of fine details - the flush of Yuuri's forehead, the lukewarm pulse of his almost naked body, the light drag of his boxer briefs (that he borrowed from Victor after their much needed shower) as he shifted a leg, his minuscule grunts of annoyance that Victor hadn't yet figured out the cause of. If anyone could see the way Victor stared (and he did because the treasure of sprawling cities and vast kingdoms was draped over him), they'd be surprised to find that both men made thorough use of_ their first night together _._

_God. Those four words that did very little on their own but when brought together was a Storm Call as deadly as the kisses Yuuri imprinted, well, everywhere._

_Their first night, their long night, their very blissful and laughter-filled night. Victor hugged Yuuri tighter on impulse (which seemed to allay his sleepy mutters some), smiling to himself as he spectated his freshly minted memories: him tripping over his shoes, pitching them far under the bed and almost sending him and Yuuri crashing to the floor; Yuuri's glasses very nearly getting crushed as Victor was walked backwards to the mattress; Yuuri getting his pants leg tangled around his ankle, butting heads as they fell back on the bed; Victor swatting Yuuri in the face with his shirt sleeve as he tossed it somewhere. It was a perfectly cute and uncoordinated series of events where they played with the remainder of their joint disbelief, and Victor wouldn't dare trade any of it, no matter how lucrative the merchant._

_Traversing a location in theory and then being whisked there and handed a complete map...fuck, Victor made damn sure to acquaint himself with the landscape that was Yuuri Katsuki with exhaustive care; there wasn't an inch of him that went unloved. Yuuri mirrored him, picking boldly at his inventory, dismantling and re-crafting all new elements that were now bound to them both: the birthmark on the slope of Yuuri's right thigh that his lips were magnetized to, the lightning thin scar on Victor's rib traced under Yuuri's fingertips, the tickles hidden right at the crest of Yuuri's hipbone, the paradise that were kisses pressed to the crook of Victor's elbow, the personal OST of moans Yuuri composed when Victor kissed behind his ear and down the nape of his neck, and his own composition of guttural sound effects when Yuuri ascended the ladder of his vertebrae with a leisurely tongue._

_Several dozen achievements were unlocked in succession_ _by the time Yuuri straddled him_ _, eyes ringed in cinnamon, dark and blazing as he tipped his head back and sunk down inch by burning inch. When Yuuri bottomed out, body tight with the stretch, curses extended on his tongue, Victor felt his health bar grow ten sizes and then fucking implode, convinced that his piston of a heart could provide power to a newly colonized planet and them some. Gods help him, Yuuri was the proud mountain and the sweet grass, the beckoning sunrise and the first snowfall, the soft breeze through the forest and over the horizon; Yuuri was_ the _immovable and unstoppable force, and Victor could only hope he didn't succumb to cardiac arrest before he went about constructing an altar worthy of this beautiful man. He gripped weakly at Yuuri's hips as he dug bracing crescents into Victor's raised thighs. How the fuck Victor was still alive as it all crescendoed and combusted, Yuuri collapsing on him, sweat cooled and chuckling, required the attention of a dozen academia and a hundred hours of high-octane storytelling._

_"Mmmbright." Yuuri complained again, nuzzling against Victor, hair tickling his chin in the process. Victor ran a soothing hand through Yuuri's hair, glancing at the window in eventual understanding. He kissed dark strands, sliding ever so carefully from his position._

_"No." A hand snatched at his own, "No."_

_"I'll be right back, I promise." Victor brought warm knuckles to his lips before crossing the room and pulling the curtains closed, shutting out the offending light. He wasted no time weaving through their discarded clothing, crawling back into bed from the opposite side and moving as close to Yuuri as he could, dotting sweet kisses onto his bare shoulder. He cozied right into the thick of Yuuri's hair, breathing deep and happy. In his experience, people avoided the contact because the sensation was usually deemed weird, jarring and downright uncomfortable. For Victor, it was a weightless experience, an ode to the winds of his dreams, evocative and priceless. That he got to feel it, bury his face and lips in it, it stressed out his overflowing heart for the millionth time in the last twelve hours._

_"Mmmthanks. Don't want the morning."_

_"Grumpy are we?"_

_"Not anymore." Yuuri wrestled sleepily with the heavy comforter, turning and burying his head under Victor's chin. He gave a hearty sigh right at Victor's Adam's apple and Victor felt himself plummet. God, he would never get tired of the feeling._

_"Do you have to meet your co-workers?"_

_"No. Meeting family."_

_Ah. It was a good cover, one that meant they could lay there and not have to worry for a while. Victor doodled along Yuuri's arm, shapes, symbols and maybe a heart or six. Yuuri preened under the attention, slinking a bare leg along Victor's own, lips now a cooling glade on his jawline._

_"Time?"_

_"Quarter to six." Victor whispered, "We have until the afternoon, darling."_

_"Good." Yuuri kissed him, warm and loving, sandwiching them further, curling an arm above Victor's head so he could fill his fingers with silver. Victor had never felt more shielded in his life; Yuuri had made it more than clear last night that he would wield his very heart against an oncoming army and Victor would have no say in the matter._

_"Feels nice," Victor melted as Yuuri carded through his hair, "to be on the same server with you."_

_Yuuri's breathy laugh fogged over his neck, "I like that. Put it on a t-shirt."_

_"I bet our streams would love that."_

_"Hashtag get-a-room-conspiracy on the back of it."_

_Victor could only exhale in contentment as Yuuri chuckled, the humor not enough to rouse his boneless state. Every single second they shared rewrote his existence. How was he still falling for this incredible man? It didn't seem possible at that point but he was more than happy to concede to the bottomless emotions that Yuuri granted with every word and touch and smile._

_There was just one more thing..._

_"Yuuri?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What can I call you?"_

_"My name. Same as just now. Same as last night."_

_"No, I mean..." Victor's tongue knotted and retreated. His brain actually sighed. His heart, the most vicious of the bunch, shouted him into a heap of embarrassed stutters. Yuuri, his ever surprising Yuuri, lazily climbed onto him, blinking tiredly from his newfound perch. He rubbed his eyes, swaying gently astride Victor's now darkly flushed chest._

_"Victor, we got two hours of sleep. Maybe."_

_"Yes."_

_"We're both terribly exhausted."_

_"Following you so far."_

_"Every inch of both of us is sore."_

_A smug grin, "Correct."_

_"So," Yuuri's forehead creased at the center, though a smile cracked the facade, "We went on a date that we both agreed was years in the making. We talked, we kissed, we kissed some more. I told you my name. I told you about my family. I showed you my tattoos. Oh, did I mention kissing?"_

_"You did but I'm loving the reiterations."_

_"Okay. Lots of kissing. And maybe four hours of sex?"_

_"Give or take. The bath doesn't really count, does it?"_

_Yuuri rolled his eyes, "And after all that, you still want to know what to call me? At six in the morning? When I'm half naked on top of you?"_

_Victor's blush corroded his skin, heat so strong it could draw an entire enemy force to his location; despite that, he went straight to teasing, "Jesus, are you like this every morning? It's different over the phone."_

_"Victor."_

_"Were the last few years our honeymoon phase?"_

_"Oh for fuck's- Boyfriend. I would really like it if we could..." Yuuri came to a grinding halt and Victor witnessed the sleep stepping back to alert him to the words coming out of his mouth, "D-Didn't we establish this?"_

_Victor nodded, stopped and shook his head in honesty (eggshells, Victor), "Not the word." It was just a label really, just a word...but not to Victor. To him, being given permission to call Yuuri his boyfriend was a key to the bonus levels of their relationship, the whim of his precious Yuuri bestowing him a whole universe without even knowing it._

_"Okay," Yuuri leaned to him, kiss a light tremble, "it's fixed as of now. We're dating. I'm your boyfriend."_

_"And I to you?"_

_"An early riser who should save his morning narratives for at least nine a.m."_

_"Critical hit." Victor stuck out his tongue, "Is that revenge for our last 1v1? It's better than your past, more awake, attempts."_

_"Cockiness is not a good look on you, Victor."_

_"Oh, do tell me_ exactly _where my cock would look its best."_

_Color spread low on Yuuri's neck as he hid his face in Victor's chest, "You can be so annoying, you know that?"_

_"Aww, you love it."_

_"Mmm. I love you."_

_Silence._

Yuuri, my Yuuri, god, just how much are you planning on giving me today...

_Judging from Yuuri's pliant cuddle, he wasn't yet aware of what he'd so easily expressed or how rigid Victor suddenly was or how laborious it had become to supply his lungs with oxygen. Victor's heart promptly flat-lined, a situation no reload could reverse._

_"W-What?"_

_"Hmm?" Yuuri looked up at him, eyes concerned when he found nothing but centralized shock, "Victor, what's wrong?"_

_"You said...you..." His brain's frame-rate dipped into the negatives; he could barely see anything clearly, much less express himself in full sentences._

_Yuuri cocked his head in confusion, taking a few seconds to realize that he'd verbalized a thought._ That _thought_.The _thought. He was awake now and horrified, emphasizing as such with wild arm movements._

_"Victor. Oh my god. Victor, that was- I didn't mean to just spring- I'm so, so sorry-"_

_With the tears he'd built up since he first laid eyes on Yuuri finally spilling over, Victor tackled him, flying into his arms and holding him there, lips on Yuuri's forehead, eyelids, cheeks, chin, anywhere he could reach while he babbled, "I love you too. I've always loved you, Yuuri..."_

 

* * *

"WOOF! _WOOF!_ "

The blankets sluice from Victor's body, layering itself on the carpet where Makkachin is huddled and digging madly at the folds abandoning his body. His cheeky little poodle, holding a major and minor specialization in trouble-making and fabric transmogrification respectively, interrupts his wonderful thoughts for a second time, growling expectantly at the blue and white, before taking the thing between her sharp teeth and tugging _hard_. 

A blast of cold air spikes Victor's calves and he's a character ambushed, jolting up and contorting into a sitting position like some kind of living corpse. He directs a puff of breath up, blowing hair away from his face, his gaze mostly fond as Makkachin disappears out of his room and around the corner with his second preferred blanket. 

"Makka, you devil!" He calls after her, receiving a muffled 'Woof!' in response. Victor laughs, stretching long and lean, making a note to ask Yuuri why Makkachin never does that to him when he naps here (probably because his boyfriend is a never-ending well of hidden doggy treats). He picks up his phone, turning off the alarm that still had another five minutes before its due. No matter, he's definitely not going back to sleep and there are a few things he needs to do before Yuuri's stream ends and his own starts.

Speaking of which...

 

**To: Yuuri** Feb 10

How's the stream babe?

 

**From: Yuuri**   Feb 10

Winding down :) Did you sleep okay?

 

**To: Yuuri** Feb 10

Meh. It's better with you :)

 

**To: Yuuri** Feb 10

How long before you wrap up? Are we still on?

 

**From: Yuuri**   Feb 10

An hour or so and YES...unless you changed your mind?

 

**To: Yuuri** Feb 10

Not fucking likely! Wait for me, okay? :)

 

**From: Yuuri**   Feb 10

<3

 

Victor taps his forehead with the edge of his phone, adoration for Yuuri gradually restoring his status to fully awake. The picture on his side table, a selfie from their hotel room at the Hilton Anaheim (him propped at the the edge of the bed, Yuuri on his knees behind him, kissing the top of his head), fills his view and he reaches for it like he always does (it's the third time that day alone), wondering if he'll ever get tired of reminiscing about that day. 

(Spoiler: he never will).

_I love you too. I've always loved you, Yuuri..._

Yuuri's wide eyes at Victor's assertion and his stream of tears had short circuited his boyfriend for a solid twenty seconds. When Yuuri did come around, he barnacled himself to Victor, crying and whispering the words over and over, an incantation that leveled in strength with every recitation. The morning continued with them in each other's pocket, neither of them wanting to be more than an arm's length away from the other. Between room-service pancakes and substantial coffee refills, they had their second date reclining against the headboard, geeking over the finer points of the convention, talking over the other with glimmering enthusiasm, laughter bold and contagious.

They somehow ended up naked and in each other's arms (his fault) when the breakfast trays were tucked outside the door, and again (Yuuri's fault) as Victor was rifling through his suitcase for a t-shirt to lend him, and _again_ (both their faults because they decided to shower together) when came time for a mad dash from the hotel _._ Victor counted the moments out dutifully, including them falling back asleep through the day, completing ignoring the concept of time and the obligations of flights schedules. They were only a few minutes from Los Angeles International but they both knew Victor had already missed his flight.

_"We're hopeless." Yuuri slapped his forehead, grin betraying the guilt._

_"Hey, we're allowed to be irresponsible for one day. We've earned that." Victor giggled, "I'm more than happy to miss this and any flight to indulge you." He leaned to kiss Yuuri's cheek, moving, smooth and sultry, to nibble at his earlobe but Yuuri overrode that idea by planting his palm square on Victor's face, pushing him back, his furious shade of red a beautiful contradiction._

_"I know what you're trying to do and I do_ not _have your multitasking skills while driving!"_

_Victor danced his lips over Yuuri's fingertips before taking one into his mouth, "Maybe it's time I carried you for a change."_

_"VICTOR, I WILL PULL THIS CAR OVER!"_

_"That's the idea, love!"_

Victor smiles warmly at the memory, re-positioning the photograph with a settled heart. He looks around at his room, no longer seeing just a reflection of himself. Yuuri started leaving his belongings with Victor since his first trip to meet him in San Francisco; a few t-shirts, two pairs of shoes, a couple hoodies, a host of peripherals...it's really _their_ room now. He'll make sure to tell Yuuri that later; apart from making his boyfriend smile, Yuuri's blush never fails to stun him.

Footsteps echo from the stairway and whistling fills the hall, a tune their resident redhead is famous for. Hers and Yuuri's improvised duets are like caffeinated musicals for the gaming soul.

"Hey sweetie, you're up!" Mila pops her head through his door, "I'm making a quick pass at the grocery, want anything?"

Victor trudges to her, cracking his knuckles, "Strawberries, cookie dough and dulce de leche ice cream, please."

"Gotcha. Yuri just got home, and Chris and Georgi will be back from Best Buy soon. Oh, and Makka was last seen half-covered in a blanket outside your studio." She checks her watch, smiling, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Victor has about an hour to throw some laundry in the washing machine, inhale whatever leftovers are in the fridge, definitely brew a fresh pot of coffee, and take a hot shower. Maybe he'll take a pass at Makkachin and the Battle for Blanket Dominance (currently in open beta testing) if he has some time left before heading over to Yuuri's stream. 

"I'm under strict orders from my darling boyfriend, don't worry."

She rubs her hands together excitedly, "We'll all be on standby for you guys today. See you soon!"

 

* * *

Yuuri shrieks with raucous laughter as his character is punted off the map's lighthouse and into the wide open blue, "What the fuck was I supposed to do chat? It's not _'simple geometry'_ if she's playing off the map like that! She's been marking me since this game started!"

**(Moderator)(4-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  TheKingandtheGamer: _Greatest solo ult ever_

**(Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)**  GAria_YPlisetsky: _That pocket healer needs to GO_

**(2-Year Subscriber)** BlueShell321: _Asdfgkhl balance what balance??_

**(1-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)** Actual_76: _That would've been a sick head-shot though_

**(3-Year Subscriber)** Velocinator: _Chat, yay or nay Victor would've eaten those rockets like a fucking champ_

**(4-Year Subscriber)** Arrowtotheknee23: _Yay_

**(1-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)** PressQToWin: _Yay_

**(3-Year Subscriber)** GAria_YPlisetsky: _NAY and only because he would've self-destructed that bitch out of the sky before her ult_

**(Moderator)(4-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  TheKingandtheGamer: _Imagine if it was Eros' rocket..._

**(4-Year Subscriber)**  Still_an_Adventurer:  _OMFG_

**(4-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)** Drake_Nathan:  _Jesus Christ Phichit_

**(Moderator)(4-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  TheKingandtheGamer: _What do you have to say for yourself Eros??_

**(Moderator)** **(3-Year Subscriber)** GAria_YPlisetsky: _I cannot fucking believe I'm reading this with my own two eyes_

Yuuri works at the bridge of his nose with his index and middle finger, happy no one can see his growing smirk, "What Yuri said, chat." He throws Phichit and his chat's particular train of conversation off course with a well placed dragon flank and subsequent quad kill. A string of archer emotes and _'You pressed Q!'_ floods his chat spiel. 

"That felt way too good, chat. Welcome BrainPower and Rean_Schwarzer, thanks for the sub! Hearts up in chat for Velocinator's hundred dollar donation, that's really generous of you, thanks so much! Re-subs, I see you and I swear I'll read out the messages before the end of stream." 

Yuuri exhales, rolling his neck from right to left, finishing the reminder of his coffee with a reproachful face; cold java is _disgusting_. He usually doesn't leave it to get to such an undrinkable state but his nerves have been cycling through a grid of _'Everything's peachy'_ to _'MAN DOWN'_  since that morning, focus clouded as evidenced by his in-game performance - too many missed scatters and an embarrassing number of body shots.

He looks over his and Victor's messages as his chat goes into an uproar about the Play of the Game (he's overshadowed by a five-man rez). The lines of text bring so much comfort and for the thousandth time that day, Yuuri wonders how he got so lucky as to have Victor as his boyfriend and (what he prays is) a permanent part of his life. He exits the app, admiring the background image of them in Las Vegas; they hadn't noticed Phichit at the door telling them that everyone was ready, catching their candid kiss with a quick flick of his phone. 

_"I love you." Victor told him softly, straightening his tie with a smile, "Also, have I mentioned how sexy you look tonight, Yuuri?"_

_"Just tonight?" Yuuri smoothed over Victor's collar, "I'm wounded, Victor."_

_"Well, there was that one time with that scratchy blue tie..."_

_Yuuri huffed, pulling Victor in for a 'You can shut up now' kiss. They delighted in the feel, rich and unhurried, and Yuuri drowned in the dots of aftershave and swirl of coconut that edged him closer and closer to Pavlovian reception. Neither of them heard the quiet shutter of a camera behind them._

_"Happy Birthday babe. I love you too."_

**(Moderator)(4-Year Subscriber)(Turbo)**  TheKingandtheGamer: _Don't forget to vote for Deviation Day chat! Keep an eye on Twitter for the poll_

**(Moderator)** **(3-Year Subscriber)** GAria_YPlisetsky: _FYI, the schedule tomorrow may change. Eros will let you know for sure in the morning_

"Phichit and Yuri, thanks so much for the reminders. Alright, before we start the last game of the stream, I have two- OOF!" A mighty 'Woof!' fills his mic, the doggo emotes and questions pouring in once again. Yuuri giggles helplessly, resting his phone safely on the desk as his lap is filled with fur.

"I told you already chat, the sweetest angel adopted me recently, and she's clearly finished with her nap and wants some love. But, as I was saying, I've got two surprises for you. First up, which character do you want to see me play?"

Yuuri already knows what their answer will be and sure enough, the consensus for a specific class is overwhelming his chat replay:

:  _Is he serious?? He's letting us pick?! TANK_

:  _Instalock mecha duh_

:  _Is this easy mode?? Tank!!!_

"Tank? I bet Victor would love that." Yuuri faux muses, "Okay, tank it is. And now for the second surprise. Give me one second, chat."

He switches off his mic, sending a quick group message that's almost immediately followed by the studio door creaking opening. Five faces bombard him; four wear matching grins of massive anticipation while the fifth looks at him with all the pride and joy Yuuri has come to cherish.

Chat spams 'Dad???' and 'What happened to the audio?', confused by the sudden silence of the stream. Phichit's multiple posts of his [chosen hype music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mj-v6zCnEaw) only serves to rile his community up into a frenzy. When it's un-muted, followed by his video being switched on for the very first time, his stream _explodes:_  

_: WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!_

_: What the FUCK??_

_: I FUCKING KNEW IT!_

_: VICTOR?!_

_: Victor and Makka holy fuck HOLY FUCK IT'S REAL_

_: GET THIS ON TWITTER NOW #getaroomconspiracy_

No one is remotely equipped for Victor's beaming face and an equally ecstatic Makkachin. Yuuri stands behind his setup in Victor's studio, covering his face as he and GA laugh themselves into a belly ache.

"Surprise!" Victor yells gallantly, "And yes chat, you can count this an official confirmation that I did not, in fact, misplace my shoes at the Hilton Anaheim." 

Chat is a sobbing, screaming mess that's unable to be contained as the news is spread through social media; everyone's phones are vibrating and beeping, no doubt assorted clips of the exchange have infiltrated the general streaming community. 

Victor waves at the mayhem, "Yes chat, we know we've kept you all in suspense. Thank you Slayer_Grams for the donation! Eros, they're asking 'Are you guys finally dating?????' You want to take that one babe?"

"Yes chat, we're dating!"

"From the mouth of the legend himself, chat!" Victor smiles brightly at Yuuri, "This is going to be such a cluster-fuck."

Yuuri beckons to him over the second monitor with a curled index finger, kiss one of hundreds they've shared for the day but, as always, he thinks it brand new. GA cheers them on and Yuuri is alight with mischief, knowing exactly how their position is angled and showing on stream; there is no misjudging exactly what Victor is leaning over the screen for. Yuuri pecks his nose, and mouths 'Thank you'; he may still have his identity under wraps but from that moment, he doesn't have to hide what he feels anymore. He's in love with Victor Nikiforov and as far as he's is concerned, it's his mission to show him just how much he does.

"Worth it."


	6. Update!

Hello lovely readers!

Bad news: this isn't a new chapter. Good news: this is to say there is an **entirely new story** in the On (Online and Offline) Love Universe - [_**On Bedhead, Bullets, and Bargains.**  _](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11248203)

Thank you to every single one of you for supporting OO&OL! I'm really excited to share more of the universe with you all, so head over to the next story (the first chapter is up!) if you'd like to read more about our fav Victuuri gamers!

<3

 

Tons of love,

Alex

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from a long drive on the highway and me reminiscing with my bf about Blizzcon 2014. I'll never forget it, especially since I witnessed the reveal of Overwatch! My bf helped with some of the finer points (as he works in the industry) and I took liberties where I needed to. 
> 
> Some helpful fic pointers:
> 
> 1\. Both Yuuri and Victor are broadcasters on Twitch, a platform for live streaming. It's very popular with video gamers  
> 2\. Everyone is pretty much the same age at the beginning of this fic  
> 3\. Victor's main guild team comprises Yuri (his brother by adoption), Mila, Georgi and Christophe. They all live together in the U.S. because fanfic magic.  
> 4\. Companies may make concessions for streamers. Disclaimers have to be stated across touch-points and sponsorships are a bit of a grey area.  
> 5\. In some companies, Customer Service uses a gamer-tag instead of their real name when dealing with queries.  
> 6\. Yuuri streams without a camera, and Phichit acts as his liaison for sponsor and business related interests.
> 
> Game references:
> 
> 1\. Each chapter title is taken from the Final Fantasy 9 OST. FF9 is my all-time favorite game ever.  
> 2\. The MMORPG mentioned in the fic is World of Warcraft. The FPS Yuuri and Victor queue for is Overwatch.  
> 3\. (Moderator)(3-Year Subscriber)(Turbo) - When a persons types in Twitch chat, there may be badges associated with their name. I simply spelled the names of the badges out. There are ton of other Twitch-related things like global emotes, cheers, chat bots etc., which I don't mention in the fic.  
> 4\. Twitch donations and subs (Chapter 1) - You can subscribe to a channel or tip a streamer for their hard work.  
> 5\. Kill-Death Ratio (Chapter 1) - Kills divided by death i.e. if you get 10 kills, and die 5 times, you have a K/D ratio of 2, meaning you get 2 kills for every death.  
> 6\. Top 500 (Chapter 1) - Overwatch's Competitive mode has a ranking of the top 500 players within each global region.  
> 7\. Archer Main (Chapter 1) - Yuuri is a (proud af) Hanzo main in Overwatch.  
> 8\. Games Done Quick (Chapter 1) - One of my fav channels that raises money for charity through video game speed-runs.  
> 9\. NPC (Chapter 2) - Non-playable character, basically the randoms that populate an in-game location.  
> 10\. Gamification (Chapter 2) - The application of typical elements of game playing (e.g. point scoring, competition with others, rules of play) to other areas of activity.  
> 11\. 1v6 (Chapter 2) - 1 player versus 6 players.  
> 12\. Tank Main (Chapter 2) - Victor is a tank main in Overwatch.  
> 13\. Revive (Chapter 2) - Bring a player back to life. It's an aspect of many games.  
> 14\. Quest-pointer (Chapter 2) - Key location on an in-game map.  
> 15\. "Leave the payload in favor of amassing kills." (Chapter 2) - In Overwatch, certain maps have a payload that you have to get from point A to C. There are 6 people on a team and is takes at least 3 for it to move at optimal speed. Leaving it to farm kills is rude.  
> 16\. "Boops him off the map." (Chapter 2) - A reference to Lucio, a character from Overwatch.  
> 17\. "Nano-boosting." (Chapter 2) - A reference to Ana, a character from Overwatch.  
> 18\. "Detonation waiting to clutch." (Chapter 3) - 'Clutch' is that moment when a team unleashes a special move at an opportune moment that gives them the upper hand in match.  
> 19\. Character equipment slots (Chapter 3) - In-game slots to equip a character's armor, weapon, accessories etc.  
> 20\. "De-rank to bronze." (Chapter 3) - Overwatch has a Competitive Tier that goes bronze, silver, gold, platinum, diamond, master and grandmaster.  
> 21\. PvP (Chapter 3) - Player versus player  
> 22\. Loot boxes (Chapter 3) - At Blizzcon, attendees are given goodie bags. In 2016 these goodies were packaged in a box.  
> 23\. "That moment of being unable to locate the boss while the escalation of battle music alerts you to imminent danger…" (Chapter 3) - Applicable across many games, there's usually special music when you're entering a boss battle.  
> 24\. "Insta-locking a certain hero." (Chapter 3) - Snagging a character to play before a team member can.  
> 25\. RPG (Chapter 3) - Role-playing game  
> 26\. GG (Chapter 3) - Means Good Game and is usually said at the end of match as a sign of good sportsmanship.  
> 27\. "Resign him to permanent re-spawn." (Chapter 3) - Applicable to many games; when a character dies, the re-spawn after a specific cooldown period.


End file.
